Hearts in Chains
by dartboi
Summary: It seems like no matter what happens, I am destined to be a slave.
1. Sora's Heart

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter One: Sora's Heart**

* * *

"Number 7672! Your match is up!" I heard a voice reverberate through the holding area. I slowly peeled my eyelids open as I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to accommodate to the light the holder brought with him from the door he opened. I slowly rose to my feet, using the wall I was leaning against as proper support. It was time already…I was to dance with death once more, play to the beat of the Grim Reaper. I bit my lower lip as I took a few hesitant steps forward before I felt a hand upon my back.

I already knew who it was, but I still craned my neck back to meet the cerulean orbs of my best friend. My keeper. My brother. Roxas. Well, he was not truly my brother, though we certainly shared the appearance. Our eyes were the exact same hue and our hair was styled in an obnoxious spiked up fashion. His however had more of a sense of style and was a lighter shade of brown. Mine, on the other end spiked any direction it felt (I tried to change this but it never worked out for me. Or the hats I used.) and was more a chocolate brown.

"Don't die, you got this." The words were brief; we didn't have time to get deep and reminiscent. However blunt and brief they may be, they still kick started my heart. It reminded me of an additional purpose to stay alive and beat the Grim Reaper one more time. "I will…"

"7672, get your ass moving before I drag you out by those spiky hairs of yours!" I knew the threat was an empty one, but I went forward without complaint and stepped through the threshold that led to the tunnel that filtered to the pit. Where the Reaper waited.

This Coliseum…It was practically my only home now. Not a home I wanted, but a home I was forced into and a home that I had no chance of escaping unless I continued to win. My original home was filled with a loving mother, a working father, and a protective twin-brother.

My mother was named Aerith, she had the gentlest shamrock-colored eyes and flowing chestnut locks…She was compassionate for everyone and the sweetest woman I knew existed. Just like how a boy should imagine his mom. My father was named Zack, and he had jet-black locks that are probably the cause of my spiky hair because his were similarly styled, although the color came from my mom.

My twin-brother was named Vanitas. As his title suggest, he was my twin. We looked practically identical except his eyes were a shade of bright orange and his hair color took more after my fathers and was pitch black. While we bickered like siblings do, we always loved each other immensely and looked out for one another. We had an unspoken policy that sort of went along the lines that we could mess with each other to no end, but the moment someone tried to do it then we had each others back. We were a slightly dysfunctional, but a loving and happy family.

That was stripped from me three years ago. When ta nameless country ran by a group known as the Organization began to invade Destiny Islands, and our island was at the forefront of it all. I watched first hand as my mother was burned alive and my father fought valiantly to try buy my brother and I time. And it was time we used well…

We managed to distance ourselves from the rout of our village; however there was one major problem. We were stuck on an island that was now occupied and swimming wasn't exactly an option. Even if it was, it wasn't one we had a chance to consider. During the escape, my brother was grievously wounded…The wound opened the gateway for infection and he would soon succumb to it. He told me many things before he carried on to the next World…He knew I couldn't survive in the wilderness by myself. It wasn't possible. He also knew his time was limited and that he would soon be gone so he presented another option…He was always so resourceful and clever. He knew how to work with what he had.

Anyways, he told me to wait for things to cool down (Quite literally, half the island was covered in fire.). He forced me to leave before he died, he didn't want to me to see him pass away…Truthfully, neither did I.

So, I did and returned, only to be met by the occupying Organization. This was anticipated, only now they wouldn't kill me, they would take me as a slave. That is just what they did. Moreover, it was custom for prisoners of war to be sent to the Coliseum as a means of entertainment. At the time, I was only 14 so they let me wait a year before being allowed to participate.

So fucking generous…

Now, I am 17. I survived for two years and along that time, I met up with Roxas who was a prisoner of war from Twilight Town. We found out how much we had in common besides our looks. Our pasts were quite similar except his town was frozen and shattered. I am sure there was more to it than that but it was an unspoken rule of the Coliseum to not dig deeper into other people's past than they want you too. Anyways, that is the short and the long of my past and it is what led to the present.

With each footstep I took, I could hear the roar of the crowd grow louder and louder and shake the ground. My opponent had apparently already made his debut. "So, want to give me any hints to what I am facing? The crowd seemed more hyped up than usual, Phil." Following by my side was a man shorter than I in stature and weighed more than me at the same time. He had a round face with a button nose in the center of it below his eyes that were set in a constant glare.

"What'd I tell ya about calling me that? I don't have to give you a sword you know!" I snickered at the threat. "But then what would be the fun? You'd get fired for giving the crowd a lackluster match." My retort was followed with a 'tsk' as a blade was shoved into my hands. This wasn't some ordinary blade either. It was a Keyblade to be specific. Though the thing looked about effective as a butter knife did cutting steak, it was useful against certain opponents. Heartless.

So that's my opponent eh? This would be a cakewalk then. Those guys were about as intelligent as a goldfish- **HOLY SHIT IT'S HUGE**.

Without realizing, I had walked out from the tunnel and into the pit. Standing in front of me- no fuck it. **TOWERING **over me was a giant mass of darkness, with two shining yellow orbs that were presumably eyes. And that was all it had in terms of features. Other than that, it was just one gigantic mass of shadows with a heart-shaped hole directly in the center of the chest. "Good luck…" Phil whispered before kicking me forward and more into the pit as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"And here we have the underdog, Sora! He currently holds the longest active winning streak within the Coliseum and is known to have defeated some of the greatest foes! But, can he overcome Darkside!" The crowd erupted suddenly, many boos filling the air and a few cheers scattered throughout. What a great show of confidence…

I however ignored the cheering and booing, only looking up to the colossal heartless who loomed over me, standing perfectly still. "What have they been feeding you…?" I asked dryly. Sarcasm was a coping mechanism of mine, it helped me laugh at the situation a bit no matter how dire. I developed it during my time in the Coliseum, I had to do something to make me laugh. Problem with it was that sometimes I received very dangerous and negative response.

This was one of those times.

A huge fist came crashing down at me, which I barely avoid. This was insane, how in the name of God was I supposed to take this down!? Chop away at his ankles until he falls over like a tree? I frowned a bit and slid into a defensive stance from my new position. "I think we could just talk this out now- No need for hostility." This fist retracted from its stop in the ground and came flying down again.

Negotiation wasn't an option apparently.

I was prepared and easily moved back to evade. There was an aftershock following it than temporarily knocked me off balance and sent me onto my rear. Boos now filled the arena, apparently my struggle with death wasn't amusing enough, assholes. However, I had more pressing matters. Darkside began to manifest much smaller crawling ones that were inching towards me. I slowly climbed back to my feet and sighed under my breath. Here we go, time to out dance death.

And dance I did, I moved through the pit with ease and moved with the exactly proper amount of strength and agility. This was not my first time and I knew the drill, while the giant heartless in front of me may have thrown a wrench into things it was something I could overcome. That is what these past two years had been anyways; me overcoming whatever obstacle comes my way and I would be damned if I was stopped here.

The keyblade tore through the crawlers without much resistance, watching as they began to lose form and tangibility and fade into nothingness. As I sliced through one of the final ones that came from my right, I spun off the heel of my foot and propelled myself forward. "I've got you know!" I shouted to the towering heartless, though it didn't react. As it tried to retract its fist upon the ground, I lunged onto its knuckled and pulled myself onto it.

It wasn't until I was now standing on unstable shadowy ground that I realized just how bad this was. It slowly raised its arm up and the distance between the ground and I grew wider and wider. Shit.

It then slung its arm to the side, planning to send me flying. Good thing quick thinking is in the familial genes. I stabbed the keyblade into Darkside's hand and dug it deep in and held tight. No matter how hard it swung, I stayed firm using as much strength as I could. "Fuck- Come on aren't you tired!" I shouted after the third time around. Jeez, I was about to get motion sickness.

Slowly but surely, the arm came to stop and gave me a reprieve from the constant movement. However, it wasn't long before its other hand was crossing its body and coming straight for me. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my brow as I suddenly jerked my keyblade out from the fist of the heartless. "Time to go!"

I took off sprinting up the arm, hoping to evade the hand that would surely crush every bone in my body and then some. Not like I could jump down. In a matter of moments I was on the shoulder and going towards the neck. Wasn't there a saying that went something like 'You cut off the head of the snake and the body dies'?

Welp, as unlikely as it was that I'll behead this giant beast, I can still do enough to topple it. I began to swing my keyblade wildly upon the neck of the heartless. After two swings, the heartless began to squirm uncomfortable and moved to sweep me off his shoulder. If I were using just a regular sword, it would not have felt a thing, but thanks to the handy dandy keyblade it was inflicting some real damage. I didn't understand the concept fully, but keyblades were made with some type of pureness that could inflict massive harm to the shadows of heartless.

I am not a scientist alright?

Regardless, I couldn't just let it sweep me away and I wasn't exactly chalk full of spots to maneuver to. So, right as the hand cupped to come grasp me I let off a barrage of strikes to repel it, and it did just that. Slowly but surely as I pressed against it and swung for all my worth, it began to move back. I reeled back and then jumped forward to deliver the last blow.

I pushed off from his shoulder and into the air, holding the keyblade behind my head with both hands and then bringing it over in one arching-swing that struck the very palm of the shadowy colossal, digging deep into it. I gathered my breath for a moment and made my next move, I jerked my keyblade out and with both feet planted firmly, pushed off the pitch black surface and back flipped with the shoulder in mind for my landing space.

I heard a collective array of gasps from the crowd and even some cheers. Truth be told however, that may have been the most terrifying thing I have done in my life. Watching the ground below me pass as I moved to the unstable shoulder of my enemy wasn't exactly a breeze.

I wanted to rest for a moment to give myself time to recover but I could already see the other hand moving to grasp at me. I was not looking to do a repeat of my previous stunt. So I fired away with swing after furious swing at the neck, soon feeling the heartless shake more and more. Before the hand could even reach me, I felt my body descend.

The heartless fell to its knees, a howl escaping from….you know I am not quite sure. As I said, it only had a set of eyes. Then, its head bent and looked to the ground. I stared at the now exposed nape of the neck that was ripe for assault. I had only one chance…

I took it. I leaped from the shoulder area between the neck and shoulder blade and onto the top area of the head before its hand could grasp me. I saw it now. The chance was right there and it was mine! Right below me laid the beginning of the back of the neck and then down lower the back. I spared a look to the crowd and could see quite a few people screaming at me, wishing for my demise. I was about to cost some people a lot of munny.

I raised a certain finger to those in the crowd before I went back to what I was doing and leaped. Once in mid-air, I turned my body so that I now faced the neck. Right as I began to fall and draw near it I jolted my blade out and let it tear deep into the shadowy abyss of what I guess you could call skin. I continued to fall, though slower now as my keyblade tore through the shadows like hot butter as I went all the way down its back.

Once I finally landed, I braced myself for the impact which was not as bad as I expected, I watched the heartless topple over completely, falling face first into the sand. There was now silence, and air of disbelief hanging over the crowd. I turned off my heel and looked up to the crowd, putting both my arms out, palms facing them.

What now, punks?

However, as I did and was met by boos and cheers I locked eyes with someone in the front row. She had cranberry tresses that cascaded down her shoulders elegantly and her eyes were much like me, two shining sapphires beaming at me. Her face was…flawless to be honest. There was not a single blemish or scar upon her smooth, milky skin. However, all of that was meaningless compared to the expression she wore.

The corner of her think pink lips were upturned in a grin. It wasn't a normal one either…It honestly unnerved me. It was as if she were staring into my soul and had found something she liked; which was all fine by me. But that smile was somewhat more terrifying than the Darkside.

* * *

**I apologize if the exposition is a bit clunky, the reason behind that is I want to flesh it out more later on in the story without it seeming forced in the exposition. I just wanted to give a brief idea of what Sora's backstory was.  
**

**Please leave a comment about what you thought so far. **


	2. Roxas' heart

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Two: Roxas' Heart**

* * *

I was being led down the tunnel that led to the pit, my eyes looking down to the ground as I mulled over things within my mind. Sora would be alright…He had to be. He was…well Sora. He did not fall easily; the guy was just too tenacious. He had overcome odds before and he would again. He didn't know just what he was facing out there, but from the hype of the crowd he could hear in the holding chamber then it wasn't a regular opponent. He-

A loud roar came from the crowd, and it was clear that the match was now over or just about. I froze as he focused solely on the reception. It was mainly boos…That meant there was a solid chance Sora won, he wasn't exactly a crowd favorite since he cost men who knew nothing about the Coliseum munny frequently. Who could blame them though? When you hear it is just a boy no older than 18 with only a standard issued keyblade versus a thousand heartless, you immediately go with the latter. "Oi, 76927! Get your spiky-haired ass moving! Don't you want to see if Sor- 7672 won?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was too obvious Phil had some favoritism towards Sora, it must have something about that unwavering spirit that lured him. It was what lured me to befriend him after all. Sora had this ability to constantly rally even in his darkest moments and he maintained his trademark sarcasm even in the bleakest times. I was more a loner who just quietly preserved and withstood whatever wave of troubles battered me.

"I think you're the one who is curious, Phil. And really, why do you insist on calling us by our numbers in the tunnel? Not like anyone can hear you."

It was a pointless question, only meant to mess with the shorter robust male. Phil continued on a few steps ahead of me and snorted. "You're a pain in the ass. You're lucky I am even giving you a weapon for this fight you're about to go into. I could just let you go in and duke it out. But no, I am a nice guy. I like to give you suckers a fair chance."

"You just don't want to see us die- Ow!" I yelled as he stomped on my foot. "I hope I broke a toe." Phil quipped as I scoffed and then chuckled. "A little bit angst-filled today are we? If I died, then who would you banter with?"

Our banter would have kept on except we finally came to the end of the tunnel and there I saw something that was expected yet unexpected. A paradox, I know.

Sora stood victorious, just as I imagined, however the beast he beat…The thing was easily the size of a building. And yet Sora still left it in a heap, utterly defeated and withering away into nothingness. That boy was something else, was he even a human…? Because he certainly did things no normal human could do.

I turned my glaze down towards Phil who had a smile plastered on his face as he lifted the gate that separated me from Sora. I stepped into the pit and instantly Sora turned to me from hearing the gate open. He seemed…shocked?

I only notched it up to post-match jitters. I mean, he did just defeat a huge colossal heartless that I doubt any regular arena fighter could have handled. Once I was in the pit and making my way towards him the crowd erupted into cheers of happiness. I felt a slight bit of crimson rise in my cheeks as I gave off a wave to the masses surrounding me.

It was nice to be a crowd favorite, even if it was in this hellhole. I am not sure why they favored me too Sora, but they did for whatever reason. And it came in handy as well, I could recall a few instance my opponent would suddenly have items from the crowd thrown at them and distractions were plentiful. Though of course this didn't help me make any friends in the Coliseum...

Except Sora. Sora didn't seem to care at all about how I was received by the crowd, he was more happy that I actually chose to associate with him. Everyone else couldn't take his sarcasm and his boldness, he was too drastic of a change compared to the dreary background we were in. Why did I become friends with him? It was something about the fire he carried, that raw hunger for freedom that eventually spread for me. He reminded me that we could escape. That we _would _escape.

As I came in front of Sora the once colossal heartless had withered to almost nothing and was soon to disappear altogether. "You're something else, you know that?" I gave him a celebratory pat on the back, grinning. "Yeah…thanks." Sora responded, his mind was clearly elsewhere.

My smile turned to a frown as I followed him to the gate. "Hey, you alright? You just won despite the fact the odd here were probably stacked against you ten to one. I would expect you to be bouncing off the walls. What happened to the unflappable Sora?" I quipped.

Sora let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "I will tell you about it later. Good luck in your match man. Better make it out." Sora crossed the threshold into the tunnel, flashing a grin at Phil. Phil returned the favor before looking to me and handing me a short sword.

"You better win, or else-" "You'll come down to the Underworld and drag my soul back up here to beat the stuffing out of me. Right?" I had heard this speech so many times before I go recite it in my sleep backwards and forwards.

Phil only rolled his eyes before turning his back to me as he began to go back down the tunnel with Sora in tow. I watched them for a moment, paying no note to the announcer who spoke.

I was a bit busy caught up in thoughts concerning what could have gotten to Sora to leave him nerved. It was- "So are you ready for this slave vs. slave action!?" The crowds roar of approval knocked me clear out of my inner-mind. "That's what I thought! So without further ado, Seifer!"

My heart suddenly dropped to the bottom of my chest and my eyes widened as I whirled around to see a certain dirty blond sauntering out the opposite entrance with a short sword in tow and sporting a cocky grin. He wore a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji inscribed right in the center of it. He wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket along with baggy, aborigine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. This was unusual for slaves; they usually only wore rags, to be allowed to wear clothing of your own choosing was an extreme rarity.

Wait, why the hell did I give a shit about his clothes?

Seifer, along with a few others, were the ones I was captured with as prisoners of war in Twilight Town. I stood there for a long time, my mouth hanging open as Seifer flourished his sword and grinned even wider while sauntering to me and closing the distance. "Whatcha doing chicken wuss? You going to fight or do I get an easy W?" How could he be so calm…?

"Seifer…I couldn't possibly fight you…"

He was one of the few people left from the group that was captured still alive, though we didn't see eye to eye on, well anything he still was a reminder of my home. When we would get into our typical spats, it reminded me of home. Back in the days when things were normal. He was one of the few I could reminisce about it with. We had so many crazy plans of escape and revenge, I of course inspired him and lit him up with the fire Sora gave me.

Even though he could be a total douche to me I didn't want to kill him. If anything I wanted to get out with him just as much as Sora. But now I was supposed to fight him…? I couldn't; there was just no way I could bring myself to do it.

"Oh, and why is that? Because we come from the same place? Tch, who cares! Right now it is live or die, eat or be eaten! Who cares about the background?" How could he be saying that!?

"I cared!" I fired back, stepping towards him with a frown. "If we don't fight each other we may be punished but it isn't worth it, Seifer. We need to stick together-"

I was cut short by an abrupt sword slash from Seifer that I was forced to block at the last second sending us into a deadlock. Now our faces were mere inches from one another as Seifer pushed eagerly against the sword I held in my grasp.

"Want to know a secret, Roxas?" He whispered out as his lips twisted into a vindictive and deranged smile. "This is worth it! You have no idea! So come on, hate me! Kill me! Or let me run you through!"

My mind went blank, the words cutting into me deeper than any blade could ever do. What had happened? This was a complete 180 from the Seifer I knew. While we had our moments of debate we never resorted to violence. How could he be so eager to fight me? Did he hate me that much?

This lapse in thinking caused me to lose the deadlock, my weapon flying from my grasp as I stumbled back. "Why…?" I whispered out before rage soon bubbled to the surface. "Why Seifer! God dammit, why!?"

Seifer blinked, his face falling flat before a scowl now dawned over his features. "Is that even a question, you slacker? Because you're why I am here!" "How is it my fault that we are in here!?" I yelled, trying to reason with him.

My reason didn't do a whole lot of good apparently since I was forced to roll right under a sword slash. Seifer glared as he turned to me again. "Stand still, let me cleave you in half! And it is because I said so! Now shut the hell up and get what is coming to you!"

…

Well you can't argue with that logic.

Luckily, I rolled to where my sword had been sent after the deadlock and I equipped myself with it once more. I refused to go on the offensive. I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how much he despised me I could not bring myself to attack.

Seifer did not share my reluctance. He was on me in an instance throwing a flurry of strikes, his angry driving him more and more. All I could bring myself to do was parry and dodge. This continued on for a while, before he swung just a bit too hard and I managed to back away just in time and forced him to carry the swing all the way through.

He was wide open, I could have gone in for the finishing blow but yet again, I couldn't. This was the man I grew up with for most of my life in Twilight Town. To kill him for something like…this wasn't fathomable.

So instead I jolted forward and grabbed the toque on his head and yanked it down, temporarily blinding him. He instantly went to rip off the cloth but in that short amount of time, I managed to pry the blade from his hands and leave him weaponless.

I stood there now, holding both of our weapons and eying him and slowly speaking. "I am not going to kill you Seifer. I refuse…" Apparently, my words carried because there was a collective gasp from the audience.

Seifer stood there, a scowl etched onto his face as he cast his gaze down. "You righteous bastard…Why couldn't you just kill me…" He whispered out, an utterance only I heard. I blinked a few times.

"You wanted me to kill you…What are you talking abou-"

"It seems that this match has come to a standstill, with the _valiant _Roxas refusing to fight his unarmed opponent. What do you think folks, should we let them both walk away from her unscathed?"

I felt hope rise in me as the crowd cheered and it was almost a clearly unanimous yes. Crowd favorite status paying off! "That's what I thought! Let us continue the bloodshed!"

What.

No, they just said yes! What the hell is this!? They just said yes you nimrod! Hell, the crowd even looks confused. I scowled and began to yell. "What are you talking about!? They just said yes! Let us out of here-"

"Here you go ladies and gentleman!" The voice carried on, ignoring my ranting entirely. "Incentive!" Suddenly on the large screen hanging above the Coliseum flickered from a picture of us to something different.

It took a few moments to register before I felt my stomach churn and threaten to rise up my throat. Sitting tied to chairs were Olette and Fuu. Olette was dressed in typical slave attire which consisted mainly of rags. Her shining emerald eyes glinted with fear as they stared dreadfully into the camera, her chocolate locks tangled into a mess, blood trickling from her nostrils...

Fuu was dressed in the same way, except her crimson irises looked...defeated and utterly beaten. On top of that her lip looked considerably swollen and her hair was in the same state as Olette's.

Both of them were girls we got captured with during the occupation, Olette was the one apart of my group of friends with and Fuu was a part of Seifer's clique. Seeing the clear evidence of a beating upon them sent rage reverberating through my spine and I could see Seifer instantly tense up too. "You bastards! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" He screamed loudly as he took a large step forward to the large screen, as if he could do something.

"If neither of you are willing to fight, then the girls get it! However, if would be so nice to comply then we will gladly let them go unharmed." I felt my stomach churn again as I bit my inner cheek, shaking beginning to overwhelm me. Seifer turned his head away and glowered as he held his hand out towards me.

"Please…Give me my sword…Let's finish this quick…" Seifer called out, his usual cocky demeanor faltering as a frown replaced the scowl. I stood there, gazing at his sword before I tossed it back to him, which drew a collective gasp from the crowd around. I wasn't going to win this dirty if I had to win…I owed him that much respect.

Seifer caught it with one hand and laughed a bit, shaking his head. "You are too valiant for your own good, Roxas…" He spoke as he looked me dead in the eye. It was then I understood, everything falling into place. "You didn't want too actually…"

"Nope, it was either this or they both died…I didn't have a choice in the matter, and if I told you then they would…You know." Seifer droned out as he slowly slid into fighting stance. I did the very same thing as I cast my gaze away. "I…" "Roxas. If I die, please take care of her."

I firmly nodded as we both went flying at one another, my feet desperately crying for me to stop and my arms felt like blocks of cement and didn't want to move. The world was just one huge blur, the only thign in focus was the eyes of Seifer, which began to become plagued with tears. Once within range we swung our swords at the same time, ready for the climatic clash.

They never met.

We both slid past each other in the sand and there was a moment of tension…I waited for the feeling of pain to surge through my body but it never came…That's when I heard something fall onto the sand. I slowly veered my gaze down and onto my blade.

It was coated in crimson.

I dropped it as if it were contaminated and began to back away before whirling around to find Seifer lying face down in the sand. Everything was drowned out as I ran the short distance to him and slid down next to him and rolled him over onto his back.

I looked to his abdomen and felt my heart skip a few beats…It was slashed wide open and bleeding out profusely…he hadn't swung his sword. I stared down at his face…It looked almost calm, his eyes half-lidded and a small grin plastered on his expression. "Why didn't…why didn't you swing your sword…" I choked out, tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I bit my inner cheek roughly.

"I didn't feel like cooperating with destiny…" He whispered out as a weak chuckle followed. "I didn't want to hurt the one I considered my friend…I didn't want to give them the thrill of a close match…I didn't want to kill you, Roxas…I am still the Head of the Disciplinary Committee...I can't kill the ones I try to protect. I was hoping you'd take advantage of me earlier when I charged you...You're usually better than that Rox."

I couldn't understand, tears began to flow as I pulled his head into my lap and choked back a sob. "S-Seifer…" "Roxas…You got to get them out of here…I just…" He paused as a couch suddenly ripped through him and blood spurted from his mouth.

I wanted to tell him to stop talking…That he would be fine…That help would come…But they were lies… Lies I could not bring myself to tell. "I can't do it…I am not cut out for it…You're different, I can see it in your eyes. I always knew you were the one who can end all this…It's your destiny…Roxas, Promise me something…"

I couldn't stop the tears any longer as I forced my eyes shut and only managed a short nod as Seifer lifted his hand slowly and took mine, gripping it tightly. "Kill them…Kill them all. Avenge me, avenge everyone else…Don't let anyone hurt the ones you cherish and if it isn't too much to ask…" Another cough came through and by now, I felt his grip weaken as his life began to fade from his eyes.

"Pick up my slack…Protect Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Pick off where I left off…Roxas…" He whispered as the life extinguished in his eyes as I continued to weep, burying my face in my arm. I was unaware of the two sapphire spheres paying special attention to me from the stands.

"_And that concludes all matches for today, folks! Remember, since it is the first Friday of the month then the winner of today's matches will be held for sale!" _


	3. Sold Hearts

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Three: Sold Hearts  
**

* * *

I watched it all unfold, when they announced the morbid type of match up next. I refused to go all the way down to the tunnel although Phil tried to convince me otherwise but no, I refused too. I needed to watch…I do not know what compelled me too watch. Maybe it was fear, fear for Roxas.

I think I was worried that he may fall this time…We had both fought countless times against various creatures but never once have we either faced another prisoner of war. Not only was this his first time, it was against someone he acted as if he hated.

Yes, acted. I was not blind, although we were often enclosed in the darkness. I could see the farce Roxas constantly put up. Seifer, as much as a prick as he was reminded him of home and was a beacon of sorts for him. As long as he was still there some semblance of his past still existed.

I thought maybe things could have ended well once Roxas disarmed him but of course, those sadists…Those _murders. _They refused to let it end like that; they had to push the envelope. I didn't only fear for Roxas' survival then, I feared for his mental sanity.

As soon as the morbid excuse for a match ended and the gate was lifted by Phil I dashed out, sliding right beside Roxas and looked to Seifer. It was too late. He was already passed on and in a way, I envied him. He died a true warrior's death and died to protect his friends. Moreover, he was finally free from this maddening world that was laced in insanity.

Of course, Roxas didn't think the same way. He continued to bawl and I had to practically pry him away from his corpse kicking and screaming as the Keepers came to dispose of his body. It infuriated me just as much, but there was not a single thing we could do to prevent it. The only thing waiting for us if we tried was a severe beating.

I knew trying to console him would be a fruitless effort so honestly, I did not try. He did not want my pity or my sympathy and he did not want my words. He wanted his friend back and that was all there was too it. So, I gave him space. And just like that, within time the tears ebbed and he calmed down a bit as I walked down the tunnel with him, Phil ahead of us.

I would have preferred to get my rest and I would have greatly preferred Roxas getting his as well. However, that was not a _luxury_ we had. We had to go be shown off like pieces of fucking meat. For some slaves there was a point in it since they may be well be bought and be forced to go be a personal slave.

But as for Roxas and I, I already knew the end outcome. We would be sitting there in the cage as people passed by, not daring considering purchasing us. As if we were some toys that could just be bought…It was sick, honestly. We were just like tools people could purchase to do work, we weren't even considered humans. Hell, we may as well have been considered heartless for all I cared. Though nobodies is probably a more fit term because honestly that is what it was like; we were nobody.

Our lives matter just as much as a drop of water in a desert of withered crops matters. If our lives were lost, it was not a loss but an inconvenience to those we worked for. How _dare _we die on their time and make them have to go spend munny to purchase another one of us.

Fuck them.

Roxas and I were never purchased. It wasn't because we were considered useless, it is because of two simple factors. That we were young and we were 'dangerous'. The young part is a factor simply because we would not be obedient tools for them. We would try to escape at every turn and undermine their authority or some convoluted idea. We still had a flame we carried with us, we had yet to be extinguished.

Honestly, it would always be that way, so I always proclaimed they should never get their hopes up. No matter what happened, I would be getting out of here. And I would be free and I would avenge my family. To die trying was not an option.

And the dangerous part is probably more true than anything. At first glance, we look to just be a few teenagers with a plethora of scars on their bodies. Our looks were not exactly rugged, our baby blue eyes and spiky hair was more charming than anything.

The charm wore off real fast.

When Roxas and I battled it was allegedly brutal. It was the tenacity we had when we fought, the cut-throat tactics we went through. Okay that was more me. I was more concerned for survival than anything else like fair-play. If an opponent showed weakness, I did not just use it, I abused it. I broke them with it.

Roxas was a bit more valiant, just as he gave Seifer his sword back for one final clash. That explained why he was certainly more loved than I. However, Roxas had a mean streak as well. When he fought, the power in his strikes were telegraphed to the crowd and showed that he was just as tenacious as I was for survival. The difference being that our means for achieving it were different.

So with all that said, we knew no one would buy us. It was too much of a risk and it always resulted in us sitting together in the cage and bullshitting instead of actual resting up.

"You feeling better?" I asked, frowning a bit and turning my head to look to him. His face was buried into his hands as he let out a sigh. "I feel terrible." He whispered and then groaned, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion to massage his forehead.

I could make a speech about how Seifer wouldn't want him moping around but everyone needed time to grieve and I would allow Roxas that time as I watched another one of the prisoners go up to the showcase as he was called.

The selection screening was rather interesting. People got called up to a little pedestal behind rope and bound by the arms with one heavily armed guard and was examined by whoever picked them out. Oh did I mention you were only in rags that barely fit your body? Luckily, Roxas and I were always spared from this embarrassment.

"How did you kill that giant heartless anyways?" Looks like he was trying to get his mind off it. I chuckled a bit and shook my head. "It was crazy man. I back flipped off its hand to its shoulder and man, I have never been so close to peeing myself."

Roxas looked at me from his hands and gave me a disgusted look and scooted away a bit. I narrowed my eyes and then rolled them. "I said almost, calm yourself." We both sat silent for a moment before laughing together as he moved back. "So, that doesn't properly described how you killed it."

"I basically ran up its arms, got to its neck, chopped away, then beat its hand back. It fell, I got on top its head and jumped off and slid down its back with my keyblade tearing through it." I didn't exactly feel like giving details about everything.I just got done fighting a heartless the size of a building, give me a break.

"Just full of surprises, aren't you? Jeez, sounds like the matchmakers are trying to kill us." Roxas grumbled. I didn't dare mention his match and sighed. "I am surprised they haven't pitted us against one another before…" "They know we wouldn't fight." Roxas responded curtly.

I wanted to bring up the example of what just happened to Seifer but chose against it. To my surprise, I didn't have too. "Even if there were hostages, I wouldn't fight."

I was surprised, to say the least. I opened my mouth to speak before suddenly a voice cut through the air. "7672! Up to the pedestal now!" I blinked a second as my mind drifted from my question to the order given.

What…?

I slowly turned my body to face the guard by the cage entrance. "You sure you go the right name there, Herc?" The guard flinched at the nickname and chose to ignore it. "I am well aware of what I said, 7672! Now get over here."

This was just a fluke. Some newcomer or 'fan' coming to get a closer look. I complied as I moved towards the entrance. I would just ask Roxas once this was all done with.

I was bounded with rope, as expected. I gazed past the slot in Hercules' helmet. "So, are you positive thi- Ow that hurts! Come on now, you do not need to fracture my wrist bone. You know I won't run, what would be the point anyways. You could outrun me even if I got a fifty meter head start."

Hercules sighed as he loosened the bonds. "It worries me just how nonchalant you are with me. I am supposed to be an imposing authority figure." "You're too kind for that, I know you Herc." "Call me that again and I will tighten your bonds."

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the pedestal where I finally got a look at who was glancing at me.

Shit.

It was the same red-haired girl as before and she had that same grin…I could feel my bones chill and my blood run cold. "What's your name?"

Well you certainly don't beat around the bush...

It was such an innocent questions…It betrayed the expression she carried.

Her eyes were filled with glee as if I were some toy on the top shelf to be won. I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that something was off and that she seemed eerily familiar…Nothing came to mind…Maybe I had simply seen her before in the stands during one of my previous matches.

As for her question, to hell with it. I wasn't answering easily. Being stubborn was the prime quality no one wanted in a slave and what drove people away in hordes. I simply huffed and turned my head away from her.

"Guard, could you please make him answer me?" Hercules frowned a bit as he shoved me a bit. "Tell her, or I will." I shrugged and shook my head. Why the hell would I care? I just didn't feel like complying. Had to keep up the act.

I refused to be bought. That would mean abandoning Roxas, and I was not going to do that. Guy was practically a second brother to me and we would get out together and get our own vengeance. So unless this girl planned to buy both me and him, I wasn't going to do shit to make her want me.

Hercules let out a frustrated sigh. "His name is-" "No! Make him say it!" The girl protested, and I could catch her pout slightly. Hercules visibly flinched as he looked to me and yanked me close. "Please don't make me…" He whispered only so I could hear. I knew what he was referring to.

Punishment.

Hercules hated to be violent, it just was not in his nature. He was too kind. You know that saying people give before they do something, '_This will hurt me more than it hurts you'_? I let out a defeated sigh, it would probably hurt him more to whip me than the pain I would get from it.

"My name is Sora." I grumbled as I straightened up on the pedestal and shot a glare to the redhead. She wanted to play hardball then I could too, just wait for that next question. Suddenly, the distance between her and I was gone as she leaned over the rope and cupped my cheek, her eyes going half-lidded as she looked me up and down.

What the actual hell!? What was this girl doing!? I mean, it was allowed and no one could stop her but it sure wasn't a damn good idea! "You know, I just _love _the name Sora."

I sure as hell didn't at this particular moment in time. I could even see Roxas from the cage snickering like a douche at my peril. God how I wanted to switch names with the twat…And while we were at it, places. Though the rising crimson in my face betrayed me, I spoke in a cold and sarcastic manner.

"Oh do you? I should change it then. In fact my name is now Roxas. Looks like that appeal is gone now." Shut up, it wasn't lame.

Okay, it was.

"Oh really? Mmmm, then I guess I like more than just your name." She whispered as he hand gently combed through my hair. It was at this point I kind of freaked out and yelped, recoiling back and falling straight off the pedestal, my legs dangling up in the air.

"My, very well endowed aren't we?" Was she talking about…?

I suddenly slammed my legs together and bit my inner cheek. Curse these poorly designed rags! Who did this girl think she was!? Get her out of here right now, dammit! Hercules picked me up and I could catch him snickering, bastard. I'll remember that next time I have to use the bathroom and you have to watch me.

I was set back on the pedestal and the girl was now giggling like crazy, which only infuriated me more. "Can you go now?" I growled, regaining composure. "How much is he?" Ignored.

Hercules seemed a bit taken back by her inquiry, she was considering? "Um…500,000 munny." "I'll take him."

…

No no no no no nO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"Um…ma'am do you have the munny to afford this. You don't look much older than him…" Yeah Herc, go! Tell her how it really is! "Here is my munny." She pulled out a bag that size of my head jingling with orbs.

Oh shit.

I did the first thing that came to mind, even if it would cost me a beating later on. "If you do I promise that I will try to escape every chance I get. I will plan for your death. I will start an uprising with the other prisoners and overthrow you. I will burn everyone and everything you love-" I was cut short when the collar of my rags was yanked forward and our faces were only now an inch apart. She smiled.

"Mmmm, no you won't.~ I can tell you just don't have it in you." Was that a challenge? "You're mine now, Sora." I wanted to puke. The way she said my name. The way she grinned. The fact I was about to be torn away from the one friend who carried my burden. The fact I was just leaving the burden on his shoulders…

I did the only thing within reason and that was struggle, pulling away and trying to get away. It didn't exactly work since I only fell to the ground in a heap and bumped my head.

What happened next passed by in a blur…She purchased me, and I was fitted with new casual clothing…Then a slave collar was put around my neck, rather tightly if I may add. This was all irrelevant. All I could remember was seeing Roxas' expression…

It was bittersweet. He was happy that I no longer was trapped here…That I didn't have to risk my life. But yet, he wanted me to stay. He wanted to face the dangers of the unknown together and…god dammit so did I! And my reason for being unable to?

Her…

**Roxas' PoV**

We were supposed to stay together until the end…We were supposed to face every challenge together. Although it was impossible during fights but the support we gave to one another…We always had each others back.

Even when everyone wanted to bury us beneath the ground we stood on we held steadfast and never faltered…We vowed to make it out of here together. Everything we did was to pave the way for the other.

Now I had lost two of the most important people to me in the past hour…

But now, just like that he was pulled away from me…I should be happy; he may have not been free but he no longer had to fear death. He no longer had to dance to the tune those Grim Reapers played for us, and in many ways, his chances for freedom increased.

In here, escape was less than five percent. No I didn't do the math but honestly, what chance did two teenagers in rags with the chance of having a weapon unlikely have when facing countless guards who were armed to the teeth and had more metal strapped to them than a skyscraper.

We faced several beats within the Coliseum, but there was a great difference from facing actual people. It wasn't the strength but the intelligence. The monsters we face were not intelligent and relied solely on instinct. It was the other way around with humans.

They could develop tactics and adapt. Add in their superior armaments and multiply the number of them and the product was that we were fucked.

After a few minutes of the _transaction _for my companion, I had put myself into a corner of the cage, staring out past the iron bars that confined me. That used to confide Sora. Past them walked people…They were no different than I. Maybe on the outside of course, but within we were the same.

It's…It's bullshit! This isn't fair! I glared past the bars at the people who strolled away happily, smiles everywhere and cheers mingled with laughter. How could they just disregard the people forced to compete…We were all humans, but we were classified as nothing more than dirt.

I hated them. I hated every last one of them. They did nothing to try and prevent this inhumane treatment. I did not know the location of this city I was in but if I ever escaped, I swear on everything that this Coliseum would burn. It would fall. Everything would fall.

The only people I had ever met from this wretched abomination of a place that had any compassion were Phil and Hercules. I wanted to be angry that they didn't stand up for us, but for some reason I made myself understand even if the logic I used were contorted.

They did all they could to help us, behind the scenes that is. Doing it up front would mean opposing the powers that be, and no one wanted that…

With every second that passed, I felt more and more things. Each moment my heart began to absorb anger that I used as fuel, every minute my sadness dissipated. I also felt Hercules stare filled to the brim with pity.

"I'll escape. I will burn this whole city to ashes and free Sora…It's my destiny…" I whispered to myself as I bit my inner cheek, my mind drifting to Seifer. Why couldn't he be the one to do this…Why couldn't he want to cooperate with destiny? He…

"76927…Pedestal now." The command sounded empty, and I slowly turned my head to Hercules who stood at the cage door. Was this some sick joke…? Was destiny trying to spit in my face?

I slowly lifted myself up and sauntered towards the taller guard. My arms were tied as Hercules spared me a pitiful look. "Roxas…I…" He whispered under his breath before I cut him off.

"Don't." I warned. I did not want his pity.

He obliged.

I walked with him to the pedestal and put myself upon it, looking up front to see who had intruded on my brooding.

She did not seem to be an ideal slave owner…She had a petite form and stood smaller than I, even on the pedestal I could tell. She had pale blond hair that framed her face nicely and cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes looked identical to Sora and I's, except they had a much more delicate air to them.

Her think pink lips were slightly apart as she observed me silently, her hands fidgeting with the fabric of her white sundress. Certainly not usual attire people wore to the Coliseum.

"What is your name…?" Her voice was…soft and gentle and when her eyes locked with mine, I suddenly felt all the anger and annoyance within me dissipate. Who was this girl and how did she disarm me so easily of my anger…?

"Roxas." I replied, my tone flat, despite the fact I would have desired for it to be more cold. It was not to be I suppose, I just sounded bored.

"My name is Namine…"

I blinked a few times, a bit taken back. Usually it was just an interrogation where the prisoner got prodded with questions. Or at least that is what I witnessed happen to Sora and that girl. She on the other hand, sounded more as if she was trying to have a conversation with me…My curiosity was peaked.

Before I had the time to even come up with a retort another question was sent my way. "Do you want to leave?"

What kind of question was that? Every person here wanted to leave. That is like asking a heartless if it wants a heart. Well, I suppose I was an exception but I did technically want to leave. Just not as another persons slave. I raised my eyebrow as I responded.

"Why does it matter what I want? I have no say in whether or not you buy me." Was she trying to give me some false delusion of hope? That perhaps I could control what I wanted for once. Tch, I was not buying what she was selling that was for sure.

She visibly flinched at my comment, which only served to raise my curiosity even farther. Why the hell did the words of a prisoner even matter to someone who was free? "If you don't desire to leave then I will leave you be."

…

"_Forgive my suspicion_," I started sarcastically, narrowing my eyes "but why? Why does my opinion matter on what I want? It's always about what _you _people want. I am just a prisoner who has to jump when told too jump, even if it means going right off a cliff." My response was impulsive, one that I didn't give much thought too.

So was hers.

"Because you are a human just like me. I am sorry you have had such bad experiences but believe it or not, you do have choice right now. You can stay here, or leave." Her gaze was different now, it was firm and I could sense the pureness within her words.

I couldn't just leave…could I? I had to protect them…I had to protect Fuu and Olette. But could I really? The boys and girls were constantly separated, lest we come together and have a kid…They didn't want us to taint their World with our youth, bastards.

Really though, what was I doing here that would protect them? Realistically speaking, I had a better chance of going with her and escaping to come back and free them…Staying here was a gamble. There was always the chance I could be killed in combat, and then everything was pointless. Plus, escaping from here still proved to be more impossible than before without Sora.

It would be a lot easier to escape from the grasp of Namine than of the Coliseum. The plan wasn't completely thought through but at least it was a more fruitful beginning than in here…

"I want to leave…" I spoke without thinking any farther, before I could second-guess myself. If I waited any longer doubt would creep into my mind and I would shut down this opportunity...This had to be the right choice...This was destiny.

A smile dawned on the lips of Namine as she gazed over to Hercules. "May I purchase him then?"


	4. Namine's Heart

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Four: Namine's Heart**

* * *

The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, painting the sky beautiful hues of scarlet, coral, and amber that mixed together to create a breath-taking view of the sky while puffy eggshell-white clouds dotted the sky. With every moment that passed the warmth the sun had once given off began to fade away as the cool summer breeze blew gently through the streets and kicked up dust that spun in a circular motion upon the brick walkway.

Along with this, on the opposite horizon line that moon had begun to rise and reclaim its temporary throne in the sky and following it was darkness that would soon wash away the colors in the sky. But until then, the fading remnants of sunlight would elegantly outline the several story tall buildings that seemed to have no be countless. It was the first time I had ever seen it.

In the Coliseum, we were under a large dome; thus cutting us off from all of nature. This was the first time I had seen the sun in quite literally years. And God I couldn't have asked for a better view than the setting sun that caused the sky to turn into such amazing shades of color. It was surreal…Then there were the people.

Though the night was fast approaching, that did not prevent residents from coming out and occupying the street that I walked on. Almost all of them wore smiles that were adorned with florescent white teeth. No matter how hard I searched, I could not find one man or woman who looked to be poor in anyway. Everyone wore the finest clothing they could, female wearing so many jewels it was dangerous to look at them due to the blindness it would cause. Meanwhile men had the slickest hairstyles and sharpest suits, their skin tanned and unblemished.

Hah, then there was me.

I was in a plain white T-shirt and baggy cargo shorts that didn't have anything wrong with it I admit, but compared to men in suits I couldn't try to look any more like a slave if I tried. Oh wait, yes I could.

While their hair was slicked back or to the side, or their bangs were stylishly trimmed to hang and frame their face mine simply spiked straight up into the air and looked to be poorly taken care of. Which it was, the Coliseum wasn't very fond of giving us shampoo or other essentials to grooming ourselves.

Despite all this, I still didn't care all that much. So what if they looked down at me? People did in the Coliseum as well; hell they even did back in Twilight Town when I was actually free. This was not a new experience to me and so I didn't care. All I was focused on was the girl ahead of me.

Despite the other women around, none of them carried themselves as well as she did. She walked with such confidence and poise, and only wearing a white sundress. She didn't need the jewels and she didn't need to complex designs. This betrayed the way she spoke to me earlier, which was very uncertain and tense.

I spared a glance down to my neck and although I couldn't see it I could feel it. My new collar. The only thing that kept me from freedom. Designed to send anywhere from 10 Volts of electricity to 1,000 into me.

The capability of that was held in Namine's hand. A small gray metal box with a crimson button in the center that could be used to, you guessed it, electrify me to a crisp. Beside the button was a dial that could be used to decide just how hard I would be turned into toast.

And finally, the icing on the cake was another dial above it. It went from three feet to 3,000 feet. Whatever number she set it too was the maximum amount of feet I could be away from her, or more specifically the box. If I were to exit that zone then I would be shocked according to whatever the voltage was set on.

After sparing a few glances to closer examine it, I noticed a few key things. One, the voltage was set on the lowest setting of ten. Meanwhile, the distance was set on the maximum of 3,000 feet.

Namine managed to make me more and more curious with each passing minute…

"Have you ever been in District XIII (13)?" She spoke suddenly, shattering the silence between us as her head craned back to meet my eyes and she waited a bit so that I was then walking beside her. There was something about her voice that disarmed me and all my hostility…I wanted to make a sarcastic comment but the pureness in which she spoke and how genuinely curious her tone knocked the idea away.

"No, never. I haven't even seen the sun in God knows how long…" I stated as my eyes looked from hers to the sun that was just now setting entirely behind the horizon. "Oh, my apologies. I would have figured you may have seen it when you were first…_brought_ here." She seemed to be very hesitant to bring up any subject that had to do with me being a slave.

I looked to her and spared a small grin. "You don't have to mince words with me. I am well aware that I am a prisoner of war. It's not something that offends me. But to answer your question, no I was blindfolded on the way here. I honestly have no idea where on the map we are or how this country even works."

My words seemed to momentarily restore the silence between us.

It was silence that she broke again.

"Would you like me to explain a bit about it?" I curtly nodded, it beat the silence after all.

"Well, recently the name of our country has been decided as Cordis. Before that it was merely a nameless nation that absorbed its neighbors, as I am sure you are aware." I nodded my head; it was nice to be able to put a name to the place I hated dearly.

"It is run by an Organization of 13 people who each own a separate district. We are in District XIII, which stands for 13. The leader of this district is a woman named Xion who is the youngest person in the Organization. Each district varies in how they run things all the way to their architecture. There is occasionally infighting and arguments, although it has never lead to bloodshed just trade embargos and passing certain laws to irritate the other district. Usually the leader of the Organization, a man called Xemnas, has to step in and put an end to it. That doesn't always stop some districts though…Some districts send their best fighters to go and compete against rival districts. Lucky for you that district XIII gets along with practically everyone and there is no need for it. It is sort of like we are just separate city-states…But you wouldn't think that way when war is declared. When all thirteen districts unite with one single goal in mind then it is a terrifying thing. Or at least I assume, I have never seen it personally."

Before she could continue, I inadvertently cut her off. I had seen it personally seen it, I had lived it and in my opinion I was still living it. "I have. It's is a terrifying thing." I realized that I was speaking and cut myself off from speaking more, speaking of the cruel atrocities committed. Namine seemed like an alright person, but it was clear where her allegiance was. And that was with the Organization. At least I assumed.

She visibly flinched from what I said, as if she had forgotten that I was from one of those countries they _absorbed_. I pondered how she could be so comfortable around someone so quickly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," I retorted, shaking my head dismissively. "I told you that you don't have to mince words with me. I meant it. What happened was…terrifying but I have had time to grow and accept things." And to build a desire for revenge so great I felt I could rip this collar right on off.

I wish.

Namine smiled at me as I followed her turning a corner. "I'm glad…We are almost at my estate, there we can discuss matters further and I can help you get settled into your new surroundings."

I blinked a few times, perking my brow in curiosity. "What other matters?"

"Your duties, so to speak." Oh, yeah. Was beginning to forget I was a personal servant there for a second. It was all because of the way she spoke, she talked as if we were equals, as if I were not below her. Hah, maybe I was getting lucky…Sora seemed like he had been taken by a total nut, who despite looking as old as us had more munny than I had ever seen.

Thinking on this, I realized something. "Hey, Namine." I spoke out. "What is it, Roxas?" "Um, sorry if this isn't something a slave shouldn't ask but, how exactly did you have that much munny to pay for me? I don't know much about this society, but you look to be about as old as I am and well…Where I came from to even earn a fraction of that you had to do back-breaking labor." And before I knew it, I was suddenly off on a tangent, explaining several of the ins and outs of Twilight Town.

She didn't stop me.

It took a while but I caught onto my rambling as I stopped abruptly and looked over to see her watching me intently and listening with rapt as we kept walking. I immediately shifted my gaze straight ahead and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Ah, my bad. I started rambling didn't I?"

"You're fine!" She said, giggling a bit afterwards. "I have never left District XIII so it is nice to hear about a different place. But to answer your initial question, the munny isn't mine I suppose. I never went through any trouble to acquire it…" She stated almost as if she were sad that she didn't have too.

"Don't apologize! As long as you didn't steal it and don't use it for wrong doing- which I doubt you are capable of- then I don't think there is anything wrong with where you get your munny from." And there I went again, talking as if I knew this girl for years and like we were equals. Why was this happening…? We were both growing so comfortable around each other and yet we had known each other for a maximum of a few hours. My callous shell was beginning to peel away, the faced I had crafted so hard in the Coliseum to not show any weakness. And with just a few words and a few smiles, she wiped that all away. I don't get it…I continued on about the ludicrous ways my friends used to spend or obtain their munny.

Again, she didn't stop me.

The words I said seemed to have actually affected Namine as she flashed a warm smile and continued to speak once I was done. "You certainly had some interesting friends." Hah, yeah…Yeah I did. She continued. "Thank you, I am glad you think that way. Not everyone here does…The munny is from my parent's inheritance. They are…not with me anymore."

I frowned at the comment and for a moment, I want to reach over and pat her shoulder but I knew better. My words would have to be comfort enough. "I am sorry to hear that…I am also sorry I asked."

Namine waved it off, a smile coming on her face although I could see that it was empty. "No, it's okay." She stopped along where we were walking and stared past me. "We're here." She stated cheerfully as I turned and felt a wave of awe wash over me.

The gates that stood in front of me where as white as ivory and the estate that lay behind it was simply breath-taking. It stood two stories tall, and was nearly as wide as Blitzball field. The one thing it lacked was diversification in color since it was completely white. It looked rather bland…

However the area around was anything but bland. The multi-colored brick pathway that led to the large abode of Namine was full of a wide array of plant life on its sides. Flowers of all sizes and many colors blew from the gentle evening breeze, and a vineyard with lush green vines weaving through the slots arched over the pathway and cast a pattered shadow of darkness over us with small blotches of sunlight shining through.

As we drew closer to the estate, the straightforward pathway split left and right to go around a fountain made of what I could only assume was marble. Then around the pathways that had split were large trees that contained varying types of fruit from oranges to apples to paopu fruit, whose appendages spread shadows along the pathway. It was like an oasis…

"What exactly did your parents do?" I joked as he finally drew close to the estate.

"That is a secret." Namine said in a singsong type of way as she waltzed on ahead. I suppose that was her gentle way of telling me to not pry, and I was not about to. "Is how you are also able to sustain this place also a secret?"

"You recall the woman I said running this district, right?"

"Xion?"

"M'hm. She was a close friend of my parents, and when they passed she immediately paid of the mortgage on this place and exempted me of all bills for here until I turn 21."

I gave a simple nod, my mind now rapt on the architecture of the abode. What it lacked in diversity of color it made up for in its enchanting architecture. In the porch area had a Corinthian-esque style, multiple swirling pillars supported the roof overhead of it. The rest of the house looked rather Romanesque with a multitude of rounded arches, thick walls and large pillars, and if the roof was any indicator then it had a curved ceiling.

It was certainly not a traditional estate like the ones of her neighbors.

We stepped into what I could only assume was the foyer. The inside was colored exactly like the outside, a stark white. The carpet looked like freshly fallen snow, and each piece of furniture that could be sat on was a matching white, while the table in front of said pieces of furniture was made of glass except for its legs, which were made of silver. The only two real variations in the room was a few lush green plants scattered throughout upon windowsills and other glass tables and several framed drawing and painting upon the walls.

The art quality varied from piece to piece, some looked as if it were drawn by a normal teenager and some looked as if it were drawn by an experienced art veteran. There was no signature on any of them so I had no idea where they came from, although I assumed she had drawn some of the regular art.

I didn't exactly have a lot of time to examine everything or the rest of the floor since I was led to the up a flight of stairs. As soon as we topped the stairs, we were in one long corridor that yet again was painted white but had a few paintings hung upon the walls.

I yet again didn't have time to check anything out since she led me into the first room on the left. She twisted the silver handle and the door practically glided open to reveal a room that looked barren except for two chairs and a table set up in the center. I don't need to say the color again do I?

I took my seat across from Namine and leaned forward, resting my elbows upon the table and my hands being used to prop up my chin as I locked stares with her.

"Soooo…." I started lamely. "I want to describe you what exactly you'll be…doing for me." "And what would that be?" There was a prolonged silence between us as Namine avoided my eyes.

"You will be my friend."

…

Was I being messed with? Was this a joke or…?

Nobody spends 45,000 munny just to have a friend. That just…it was dumb. Who would buy someone from the Coliseum to be their companion? Not many people. But of course, not many people I know would paint their house as white as an egg.

On the other hand, I don't exactly have some huge social circle so my point is moot. Anyways, I said the only thing that came to mind.

"What?"

Clever right?

Namine couldn't help but let out a giggle apparently. "I want you to be my friend."

Great elaboration. That clears everything up.

"Um…alright. What does that consist of exactly…?" Were we going to watch chick-flics and gossip about boys? I wasn't following her here. Hell, my question even stumped Namine a bit, as she stuck out her lower lip and furrowed her brows, thinking to herself.

"Well…Somebody I can talk to I suppose…Someone I can- You know what a friend is! Why am I explaining?" She huffed out and folded her arms over her chest and looked away from me. That was apparently her pathetic/adorable attempt at being upset with me.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and shut my eyes. "Okay, well I am a bit confused here. I am your slave, so how exactly am I supposed to be your friend…? Like-" "I want someone who will keep me company. Someone who will paint with me and draw with me, someone who I can go on walks with, someone I can discuss my problems with and who will do with me vice versa, someone who can make me laugh, someone I-"

I put a hand up to stop her there, my other hand around my gut as chuckles escaped my lips. "What?" She asked, the pout returning as she now glared at me. Despite the fact she was capable of electrifying me I just laughed more and more as I wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry- I really am!" She didn't look convinced. "But, why? Why me? Why would you spend so much munny on a person you don't even know to make them your friend. A prisoner at that. I could be totally crazy." I mean, I wasn't but I could have been. No offense to her parents but didn't they ever teach her not to purchase strangers from a Coliseum?

Mine didn't either but you get my point.

"Surely there are other people of your social status that would be a better friend than me. Why are you scrapping the bottom of the barrel here? Come on, you went to the Coliseum to buy a friend?"

Soon enough my laughing ebbed and I locked eyes with Namine, who was still pouting while glaring daggers at me. "Are you done?"

"Maybe."

My response drew a giggle that broke the pout as she leaned forward. "It isn't as easy as you make it sound." "Oh? And why is that?" I quipped. How hard was it to make a friend? Unless you were a total ass.

"Most men here are pigs…They only have two things on their mind. Sex and money. Trying to find a person who is down to Earth and my age isn't easy. Most women around here are more focused on trivial things like gossip and money. I guess I am just the odd one out…"

Her logic there made sense, she clearly wasn't traditional. "I see your point, however how do you know that I am not some bloodthirsty gladiator who will try to kill you with a rusty butter knife for escape?" Namine blinked a few times, probably trying to register the image. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles.

Was I not intimidating? Come on, I could probably shank somebody with my hair.

Finally, she calmed herself down and spoke. "Heh, I am sorry but you just don't seem the type. I could tell just from the way you talk and how you act. You don't seem to be the type for senseless murder."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I fell silent while images of Seifer flashed through my head and I could literally feel my heart ache. That was senseless murder…I didn't have to kill him! I could have…I could have…

I had been trying vainly to suppress the images as I bit my lower lip and looked away, not speaking a word. I wasn't very discreet. "I could tell from in the arena…You have humanity. That is why I chose you…You actually have a soul. You treasured the life of your friend and did what was best…That is why I want you to be my friend. Because you are pure in a city of sin…I know that may sound like a lie from your time in the Coliseum but…But I know that I want you to be my friend. Is it radical to spend 45,000 munny for a friend? Maybe, but not if they can be a great one. I can't explain it entirely but something inside my heart is telling me…telling me you are a good person. That you aren't like everyone else. That you wouldn't betray me…So Roxas, am I right?"

I could fell the wetness coming from my eyes as tears streamed down. I couldn't respond. I couldn't in my right mind tell her yes. I planned for escape. I planned to betray her and run the second the chance presented itself.

Gah, how did the mood change so quickly…

I was NOT a good person dammit! I killed my friend! I don't know what I could have done differently but that wasn't my only option! Now because of it, Seifer was dead…And I left Fuu and Olette alone. I couldn't even respect my friends dying wish…Tch, how could I be considered as a good person by any means? How could I be considered pure?

I was tainted.

Warmth, I felt it upon my cheek and a finger wiped away my tears and then I felt another arm around my body. "I won't tell you not to blame yourself over the death of your friend…But Roxas; I know you're a good person. You gave him the chance and left it up for destiny to decide. Your only other option was to not fight and then your other two friends would die…Please listen to me, Roxas."

She was right…Letting Olette and Fuu die wasn't possible, and it was only Seifer and I…Still, that didn't mean making the choice and living with it was any less easy.

She lifted my face from my palms and I came face to face with her sapphire eyes the bore into mine as her forehead rested against mine. "I trust you. I trust in everything I said and I trust you to meet my expectations. And if I am not then I willing to pay the price."

"I planned to escape." I blurted out suddenly. I couldn't keep it in. No, she thought of me as far too pure for her own good. I was not some beacon of morality. No matter how much time had passed or what words were said, my fire for revenge would never extinguish. Maybe it was true that the only reasonable option was the death of Seifer or I but her trust in me was misplaced…She had been honest with me so far. I owed her that much to return the favor.

Her calm expression didn't waver, hell she barely seemed phased. "I know, that is the thought of every slave. There is no slave who doesn't desire freedom, so expecting you not to would be kind of foolish…However, the fact you so openly admitted that only means my gut feeling was right on the munny. However, I trust that you won't…Because I have something to give you if you promise to stay…" There was nothing she could say that would make me promise that. I wasn't going to agree to some crazy conditions. The drive for me to escape would never be- "I will buy each of your friends from captivity if you stay."

…

I locked my eyes with hers once more and searched for even the faintest trace of dishonesty as I felt the tears subside…

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to stay here with me. I want you to be my friend. Trying to find a good person in this World isn't easy. I don't want to lose you…" Her hands clutched the fabric of my shirt, as it was now her turn to cry.

I didn't know what to think. This was honestly too much…But the one thing that did come to mind was the promise Seifer wanted me to uphold.

_"Pick up my slack…Protect Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Pick off where I left off…Roxas…"_

I didn't know this girl at all really. I was ignorant to this outside world in general. But, if staying here meant that I could fulfill my promise…

"I promise. I won't leave. I will be your friend." I whispered as I returned the embrace.

Could I really keep this promise…?

Once we had both managed to regain our composure, we straightened up and it wasn't long before we were laughing at our tears and cheering one another up. Namine looked much happier than I had seen her. Granted I hadn't known her for long, but still it was nice to see such a radiant smile.

We exited the room and she showed me where mine was, incidentally it was right next to hers. Then, I was being led downstairs to meet the other occupants of the house. And by occupants I mean slaves. She just disliked referring to them as that, despite the fact it was true.

We went back down to the first floor and cut through the kitchen to the far left side of the house where she peeled open a door. Inside was a spacious room that contained three beds and an abundance of space around them to be used for whatever reason. Only one of the beds was currently occupied.

The male who laid upon the bed turned his bright turquoise optics to face us as a warm smile spread upon his lips. He appeared to be completely bald though I couldn't make out the shape of his head as he sat up-

Oh.

Of course, she had a slave with fucking white hair that coincidentally blended in with the pillow and sheets. Why am I not surprised.

"I am starting to think you have an unhealthy affinity with the color white." I stated as I now noticed the flowing white tresses of the male that dipped past his shoulder. Namine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I do not. It is just a coincidence." "And I'm from under the sea." "That explains why your hair is naturally styled upwards." "That joke is lamer than your diversity of colors."

"_Ahem._"

We both looked back to the male who I was supposed to originally be introduced too. "You two done flirting so we can exchange introductions?"

Oh aren't you funny.

Namine rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "Riku this is Roxas, Roxas this is Riku."

"Hey."

"…Hi."

"Neither of you are very social are you?" Namine chimed in after about a minute of awkward silence and direct eye contact.

"Nope." Came our response in unison, though I broke away with an additional comment. "But I was locked in the Coliseum for years, so forgive me for not being a social butterfly." "You're forgiven." I narrowed my eyes at the shorter blond who giggled as she look away.

I could then hear Riku join in. "Sorry, she is a sarcastic brat at times."

"Hey!" I watched her cheeks puff out, much like a small child who was being embarrassed in front of their friends.

"It's true." Riku jeered as I smirk dominated his face. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I examined him further and changed the topic of conversation. "Sorry man, but I can barely see your hair. It blends in with everything in this house." "Right? Days I have gone to the bathroom and thought I was completely bald. Nearly had a heart attack."

"God forbid you lose your precious hair." Namine interjected, leaning against the door frame.

"You're just jealous my hair looks better than yours."

"You wish."

"I don't have too." Riku replied and on cue, flourished his hair, though it was a bit hard to see distinguish from the white wall in the background.

"Yeah, well I can impale you both with my hair so I am the really winner." Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

Is whitey-locks trying to get uppity with me?

"Trust me man, one of the other occupants here has you beat by a long shot. He could make a shish kabob on his damn hair." "Why do I doubt that?" I replied sarcastically. Psh, who was he kidding? My hair was the spikiest thing known to mankind. The only one who could even possible beat me was Sora.

"Then turn around."

What was he talking abou- **HOLY SHISH KABOB ON A CROSS. **Is it even legal to have hair that pointy!? I could hear both Namine and Riku giggling from my expression at the tall figure that loomed over me. It wasn't just his hair that made him tall either, he was just one tall dude. The hair just added onto it.

On top of the height, he was more than muscular. This was showed off by his attire, a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. On top of his pointy flaxen locks, he sure knew how to stand out. But in a house mainly all-white that wasn't much of a feat.

"Roxas, meet Cloud. He is one of my bodyguards, intimidating isn't he?"

No kidding man.

He stared down at me, perking a brow curiously. I just now managed to notice his eyes were a blue unlike the rest, containing an ominous glow… "Can I get into the room?" He asked as I noticed I was occupying the doorway. I was lucky he didn't just walk over me, because he most certainly I could. I took a few quick steps back.

Cloud didn't move for a moment before looking me up and down. "Nice hair." He commented before sauntering past me and moving towards his bed.

"Did I just hear the legendary Cloud give a compliment?" Riku quipped. "Nice to have a new person around with a sense of style, unlike you. If it weren't for the fact you aren't _totally _pale I'd think you were a part of the furniture." Cloud fired back. "I thought he was bald when I first saw him." I tacked on. "I don't even notice he is in the room sometimes." Namine finished the combo, much to the dismay of Riku.

"Whoa now, three-on-one? I know I am awesome and all but let us try and even it out a bit. Where is Sephiroth?"

Cloud scoffed and lay down upon his bed, and clasped both of his hands behind his head. "What do I look like, his keeper?"

"Yes."

"He is probably off blending into the environment, like you."

"Is that all you got on me? Taunting my hair color? I thought you were better than this Cloud."

"I could make fun of that muffin top you're starting to get-"

"I am not! You are delusional! You've been drinking too much elixir."

"And you've been drinking too much denial juice."

Namine and I watched as the two bantered back and forth between one another, laughing at the haughty remarks Riku made followed by the nonchalant responses given by Cloud. I didn't even notice the last piece of the puzzle come into the room.

"There you are Sephiroth! Tell Cloud I am not packing on any weight! He is going senile, we'll have to send him to a home soon." I followed Riku's line of sight and turned to see Sephiroth who had apparently crept in silently and was staring at me intently…It was a bit unnerving.

The male was taller than Cloud surprisingly and equally as well built. His entire attire was black while his hair was similar to Riku's but more grown out. The bangs were parted to either side of his face and his tresses extended all the way down past his shoulders.

"Namine, who is this?" Sephiroth asked, eyeing me up and down with his cat-like emerald eyes, as if he were scrutinizing me.

"His name is Roxas, Roxas this is Sephiroth."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Very, uncomfortable. He was examining me from top to bottom, carefully analyzing every feature of me, soon coming back up to my eyes. His eyes had an air of authority and eeriness to them that sent chills down my spine.

"You look like Cloud…"

I blinked a few times before looking down at myself. How did I…? What? Cloud easily had a few inches on me, not including the hair. While ours was styled a bit similar, his was spikier and a brighter shade of blond than mine. While I was muscular in my own right, Cloud still surpassed me in that area, which was to be expected since he seemed several years older than I did.

Sephiroth sensed my confusion and pointed right between my eyes, the tip of his index finger resting on the bridge of my nose.

Get your damn finger off my nose, didn't your mother teach you it was rude to point.

"Your eyes, they are like his…" I let out a small huff and took a step back from the scrutinizing finger. "Then by that logic I also look like Namine and Riku."

Sephiroth walked on past me as a smirk dawned on his expression. "Not Riku, his eyes are turquoise. And while you and Namine share the same color…It's hard to explain. Forget I said anything." He suddenly cut himself off abruptly and moved to sat upon his bed as silence came over the room. I could see Cloud's eyes following him, his expression blank. Namine and Riku exchanged glances before Riku merely shrugged. He seemed about as in the loop as the rest of us.

Everyone seemed so calm…This wasn't what I expected slavery to be like at all and I am sure it wasn't how it actually was. But here, everyone spoke so freely and without fear. It was very laid back and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I felt comfortable, unlike in the Coliseum where it was just Sora and I discussing the events of the day.

"So Namine," Cloud began, cutting off my train of thought "Did you buy Roxas to try and bring diversification. Getting annoying being able to see only one of your slaves?" It was obviously a joke but his face remained placid and his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"You act as if you are so much better; your hair is only a few shades away from being white. Maybe you should get some dye and conform already." Sephiroth quipped back in Namine's place, who only giggled at the banter that was beginning but interjected.

"No, I bought him for other reasons." "Oh?" Cloud's eyes drifted from the ceiling to Namine and he perked his brow. "Do tell."

Riku scoffed as he fell back upon his bed. "She probably wanted a boyfriend." A few seconds later I witnessed the wonderful sight of Namine's fist going straight into Riku's crotch. "I do not!" "Ow! God damn Namine! I'd like to have kids some day! It was only a joke!"

"It was a tasteless joke." Sephiroth interjected as he shook his head. "Agreed." Added in Cloud. Riku let out a groan of pain and defeat. The question Cloud asked drifted away as we all soon began to talk back and forth.

For once in a very long time, I felt happy. I felt _free_.


	5. Kairi's Heart

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Five: Kairi's Heart  
**

* * *

I cannot believe this. I was screwed. I was screwed royally. Not only was I sold but also I was sold the some bizarre girl who just kept smiling at me like a child on Christmas morning. I managed to vaguely follow along to the instructions that were given about the collar and the way it was controlled.

All I gathered was if I strayed too far away from the set distance, I'd get shocked. It might be a deadly shock or it may just be a jolt, it was all dependent on what setting the voltage was set too. There was a bit more but I was too busy brooding and doing everything I could to look away from the red-head to really care.

"Well, paperwork is all done, so he is now yours." Hercules finished, those words being the final nail in the coffin for me. I couldn't help but scoff and shoot a betrayed glare towards the larger guard. How could he just do this? He could have tried something to keep me around, but no, he just let me go without any sort of fight. I expected to be met by a sad look of remorse under his helmet but instead two steely eyes were focused directly on me, his lips set in one firm line.

The air between us suddenly became thick as I didn't back down, narrowing my eyes and glaring daggers to him. He had no reason to be upset with me; he was the one letting me go! I understand he couldn't stop her, but at least try to dissuade her or something.

"May I have one final word with this scum, ma'am? Just to make sure he stays in line." Never had Hercules referred to me as 'scum' and I could slowly feel my anger raising more and more. I half contemplated just throwing a left hook at him, but honestly the pain I would be put through wouldn't be worth it.

The red-head seemed hesitant for a moment and shot me a worried glance that I caught out of the corner of my eye, but I refused to meet her stare since I was too busy attempting to glare a hole right through Hercules' head. "Sure…"

Not a moment later his muscular arm hooked around mine and pulled me off to a corner that was unoccupied. "Scum? At least I am no traitor." I hissed back. That's right, if I couldn't swing then I'd try to hurt him with words. Hercules suddenly put me right in the corner and put one firm hand over my chest as he leaned in, his eyes still unwavering.

"I can't stop her from buying you, Sora." He began and I felt a bit of my bubbling rage drain away when he referred to me by my name. "I could have persuaded her not too maybe, but this is for the best. This way, you can attempt to grab freedom without the possible chance of dying every day."

I felt a bit shell-shocked and I just stared at him, slack jawed. It wasn't a long time before I let out a small laugh, though it wasn't full of happiness but more of sorrow. "Was it that obvious me and Roxas were going to try and escape." Hercules sighed and nodded once. "Everyone here wants too, so it wasn't a hard thing to figure out."

I couldn't help but let another laugh escape my lips. He really didn't get it did he…? "You think that I care about my safety…? You think you're doing me some favor by letting me be sold? Are you that stupid?" I didn't care if I was hit, and if Hercules were a regular guard he would have. The severity of my words and how engulfed they were with venom left Hercules just eying me. "It's Roxas…You think I will feel any better about not having to take the chance of dying, but yet he still does? I won't even get to know if he dies. I won't ever get to see him again. You haven't done me any sort of favor, you only let Roxas and I get torn apart…"

My words were harsh but my mood was also angry, so what was to be expected? It was true. He allowed this girl to pry me from Roxas. Was I safe from danger? Yes. Was Roxas? No. And that was my problem and that is what it would always be.

Hercules had no remark to give and only hooked his arm around mine again and wordlessly pulled me back to the red-head who for once didn't wear a grin but a look of concern. From some reason, it irritated me.

"All is in order now ma'am. Here he is." I glowered as I was handed over. "Thank you kindly, now come on _Sora_." I seriously wanted to vomit from the way she purred my name. There was something about it that felt vaguely familiar, but that didn't make me dislike it any less.

I followed wordlessly and it remained that way for a while as we walked through the evening towards where I could only guess her home was. I admit, it was blissful to feel the outside air for once and no longer be confined in chains and smell only musk. Although the sun was setting, I embraced it. It had been a few years since I had even seen the sphere of warmth and my skin hungrily accepted its fading rays.

If I closed my eyes, I could feel the sun's rays kissing my skin while the evening gales blew through my spiky chestnut-colored locks. Meanwhile the soothingly sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries bombarded my nostrils. I felt free. Except for the obvious metal collar I was sporting around my neck.

I opened my eyes and stared ahead to my _owner _who was a few strides ahead of me. Something in my gut couldn't shake that I knew her…This wasn't just a fan from the Coliseum. I had to know them…But who? I hadn't even interacted with a woman for years…Hell, I don't even remember when the last time was.

It was just something about those cranberry locks and those sapphire orbs that kept biting at my memory, trying to resurface who she was. I was having no such luck. There was no sound around, which was no surprise since we were taking mainly backstreets instead of the heavily populated main streets. At least I assumed they were main streets, I had no real way to tell besides my own deduction skills.

After a while longer of walking, I noted the female make a sharp right turn into what looked to be a narrow alleyway. I faltered a bit in my steps but the thought of her continuing and widening the gap between us wasn't exactly a good thought. I had no idea what the dial was set too and so I didn't know when I would receive a jolt.

I rounded the corner into the alleyway.

It was dreary and cut off from the fading beams of sunlight and warmth. It felt and smelt a little too much like the Coliseum…In my observation of the alley I noticed the shorter female facing me and right in front of me. The corner of her lips were up-turned into a goofy grin.

The first thing I noted were her lips that were coming forward and-

…

She was kissing me.

**_She _was kissing_ me!_**

**Why was _she _kissing_ me!?_**

I panicked and recoiled away, ungracefully landing on my rear with a thump as I just stared up in bewilderment at my keeper who was now giggling to herself, looking at me affectionately.

What in the actual hell man!? You don't just do that- or maybe people here do. But back in Destiny Islands you didn't do attempt crazy stunts like this. So with as much tact and composure as I had, I tried to understand what just happened.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Under the circumstances, I apparently didn't have much tact or composure.

"You really don't remember do you?"

Remember what? I was beginning to lose patience. I did not enjoy cryptic clues to what I didn't understand. I narrowed my eyes and pulled myself up from the ground and focused my eyes on hers, now tracing every single feature of her all the while keeping my distance so I wasn't met by another surprise kiss.

Her visage was unblemished and slightly tanned, her cranberry-hued locks framing it perfectly and cascading over her shoulders. I had already seen this before, but there was something else that drew my interest.

Her eyes. True I had noted them previously in the Coliseum but now I had a good look at them from only a few feet of distance. I could compare them to two shining sapphire or two oceans of azure, but it wouldn't do them justice. They were like two stars shaded cerulean, they shone brightly and never wavered for a moment under my scrutinizing gaze. They just radiated light and oddly, purity. Although her acts of inspecting me and that kiss just a moment ago were less than _pure _her eyes were a different case entirely.

They seemed so familiar…I could see the face clearly in my memory from my childhood…Just the name…The name eluded me.

"Does the name Kairi mean anything to you?"

With the simply utterance of a name memories poured forward in my mind. Memories I had since secluded and locked away into the very bottom and back of my mind. Which was no surprise, my mind did it to cope with the destruction of my home. I could only recall a few parts of my childhood; while the rest of my memories were blurred considerably leaving me with only memories of my family and a few fragments of other things.

But now the floodgate that suppressed the memories was broken by a five-lettered name that allowed many of the memories to come rushing forward like a tidal wave. I remembered her now, and I remembered her from my past.

Her name was Kairi Heart. Back when we were younger, her hair was only dipping a little past her neck and her facial feature were less developed. In addition, she seemed to battle with typical acne back then just as I did. But her eyes, her eyes were the same as they always were and shone brighter now than I could ever recall.

Now, you may be wondering who was she too me? Well, she was my girlfriend. You know how little kids have those crushes on one another from an early age? That was her and I. Due to much coaxing from Vanitas I was forced to admitting my feelings for her. (Otherwise, the douche would have written a huge sign and held it over all of Destiny Island. May he rest in peace.)

We started dating at age thirteen and dated all the way up until the occupation of the islands began…Every moment we spent together was heavenly. I know young relationships are supposed to be filled with faults and petty arguments but ours was an exception to that universal rule.

We saw eye to eye on nearly everything, and when we didn't we respected one another to just let us coexist and not discuss the topic. Hell, we never argued once from my recollections. We were perfectly content with one another; it was as if we were two halves of the same whole.

One memory that stood against the gradient was of both of us under the midnight moon, a week before the occupation. We sat upon a bent tree branch together, our hands collapsed together as we were silent. It was not an awkward silence either. It was the silence in where we simply enjoyed one another's company and presence. Soon, her head leaned against my shoulder and I recall her exact words.

"I got something for you- well us." I, being curious, looked to her expectantly and then she showed me. The Paopu fruit…The rest of the memory was faded as far as words exchanged but in the end, we simply sat across from one another on the branch and ate the star-shaped fruit.

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what"._

Maybe the legend behind it wasn't false after all…

It was then reality set in…The girl I loved as a child was standing there in front of me. I could only feel tears well up in my eyes. I had always felt some joy these past years from defeating enemies to survive and feeling accomplished I was able to live once more. Sometimes happiness from talking with Roxas and bonding as one. But now…the feeling of happiness I felt was one I hadn't felt in so…so very long.

It was all too much for me. The memories, the feelings, and just the fact I was reunited with the girl who was the keystone to my past…Before I could even utter a word everything faded to black right before my eyes and I collapsed.

I don't know long it had been, but soon enough my eyelids peeled open and I sat up instantly. Instead of meeting the evening atmosphere, I was met by a pink ceiling. And right above me was the light that illuminated the room and subsequently blinded me from its sudden appearance.

"Sora!"

Though my eyes were squeezed shut to grant me reprieve from the blinding light, I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and a warm body press against mine.

Kairi.

I opened my eyes soon again and my chin was now resting upon her shoulder as I returned the embrace without a second thought. My mouth spoke without thought. "I missed you…I thought I'd never see you again…"

I sounded weak, but really how could you fault me here? The girl I loved as a child and still loved to this day had just made a sudden cameo in my life. Right now my masculinity wasn't important nor my pride. Kairi pulled away and soon we were face to face again, her lips painted in the beautiful smile I always remembered them as…

"I missed you too, Sora. I was scared that you were…" I ended up cutting here off with a slight chuckle as I gently shook my head. "No…I am still alive obviously…I wish I could say that I was worried for you, but I couldn't remember you. I guess I ended up suppressing my memories and I couldn't even remember you…"

I felt like shit for that part. What if she had been killed? I wouldn't have even remembered her and she would be lost forever, just another name to the list of casualties. Despite my words her smile never faltered.

"It's fine, you clearly didn't remember much. I thought me kissing you would have brought back some suppressed memories." "It only confused me." I admitted, smirking a bit at her as she broke her grin and narrowed her eyes at me. "You saying I am not a good kisser?" She asked jokingly.

"No it's not that-" "Then what was it, Sora?" Kairi asked, pouting her lips at me. Oh this was just intentional. I sighed lightly; using words would only help me dig the hole deeper. So I used actions. I reached forward, my right hand lifting to cup her cheek that instantly became flushed with warmth as my lips met hers.

The kiss only lasted a moment as I pulled back and grinned, looking at her now crimson face. "Cheshire cat got your tongue?" Despite the flustering she was doing, Kairi fired back a retort just as she always did. "At least I didn't fall on my butt and yell like a buffoon." "My, someone has gotten sassier as time has passed." I joked, folding my arms and smirking at her.

I know I only regained the memories of our time together today, but it still felt wonderful to be with her again. I was no longer a half, with her with me I was an entire whole. These past two years my mood has been apathetic and sarcastic, at best. Keep in mind, I am still sarcastic but instead of the apathy, I felt true peace of mind. For these moments all my trouble from the Coliseum washed away and were replaced with warmth and content.

"At least I don't pass out when someone tells me their name- Speaking of which." She paused and pulled her arm back and punched me square in the shoulder. It didn't really sting and I just sat there, staring at her with a perked eyebrow. "Hey now, I can't control it when all my senses get over-loaded like that. How was I supposed to react? Just completely unaffected? Also, while you may have gotten sassier, you didn't get any stronger." I quipped.

And so we bantered back and forth, not speaking anything of the situation that currently was. The fact I was technically a slave, or more importantly how she had survived. Those questions could be answered later. Right now, I just wanted to bask in her company once more and I was sure she felt the same way to me. Throughout the night, we continued to speak and exchange a few kisses every now and then.

However, as we began to run out of sarcastic retorts, she turned the conversation onto a more serious topic.

"So, I know this may be insensitive…But what was the Coliseum like?"

I was a bit taken back and perked my brow. "What do you mean? You saw what it was like. Absolute carnage and barbaric actions."

Kairi shook her head. "No, I mean…Never mind."

Oh no you don't, you don't just pull that 'never mind' card. Sora doesn't play that game. Instantly I stuck my arms out and began to tickle her midsection, smiling a bit as a symphony of laughs escaped her lips as she fruitlessly tried to push me away.

"S-Sora stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" She cried after a few moments as I smirked in victory but it was short lived as the door at the entrance of the room was suddenly flung open. On the opposite end stood a man with his sword pointed directly at me, its sharpened edge gleaming in the light. The man wielding it had light chestnut colored hair, his bangs sweeping to the left while a diagonal scar ran across the bridge of his nose.

He wore black gloves on his hands that wielded the blade. Three brown belts adorned his left forearm and three buckles on his right thigh, while he wore three black belts on his left thigh. It was certainly an odd fashion statement…

Along with that, he wore a black jacket that seemed a few sizes too small with a white shirt beneath it. From his neck dangled a silver-chained necklace with an odd pendant hanging from it. Each of his pant legs had a zipper going down each leg. Around his pants, he wore two brown belts and two black ones, all of which were rather loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist.

His two blue eyes were glaring at me as he lowered the blade a bit upon seeing that I wasn't actually doing any harm. I blinked a few times, my eyes locked with the man as Kairi cut in between our in-depth staring contest.

"It's fine, Leon!" She quickly exclaimed, moving her body in front of me sort of as a shield despite the blade already being lowered. Leon didn't seem fully convinced as he stared past her and at me. "Just making sure…" He muttered quietly as he reached forward and shut the door and went back to presumably guarding the door.

"A bodyguard? Jeez Kairi, were you that worried I would assault you or something?" I joked lamely, although it apparently went over her head.

"No, it's not that!" Kairi frowned, taking my accusation seriously and scooted closer to me. I blinked a few times as she brought me into an embrace, as if she feared I would leave or something, her hands clutching the fabric of my white t-shirt. "He just follows me…It's his job, and I can't really stop him. It was hard enough to convince him not to be in the room with us."

I blinked before softly patting her shoulder as she pulled away to look to me. "I was only kidding you dork." I clarified, although it didn't make Kairi stop frowning as she just leaned forward and continued to embrace me. "I just don't want to lose you, Sora…You don't know how happy I was too see you in the Coliseum and to see you defeat that heartless…"

I frowned as I slowly wrapped my arms around her. While I had the luxury of merely forgetting her, she remembered me clearly. These past two years I lived in utter ignorance, and you know what they say about ignorance. It is truly bliss, and it was. Not that my time at the Coliseum was enjoyable by any means but I at least didn't have to live with the memories that she had to live with…The obstacles I had to overcome were physical ones, while I didn't have to deal with many mental challenges.

"You won't lose me…I don't plan on letting you go again, Kairi. Trust me, nothing will tear us apart ever again…" It was a lame response to give, but the only thing I could think to do was just reassure her that I had no intention of leaving…

There was silence between us for a long period of time as we held one another. With no conversation going on, I figured now I would truly answer her question.

"The Coliseum was…indescribable. There isn't an adjective sinister enough to fit with it. We were poorly fed, poorly armed, poorly treated, poorly bathed, and not even treated as humans. They didn't even treat us as beasts, we were just sacks of blood to them that were capable of swinging a weapon. We fought every few days regularly, usually against beasts that were double our size or worse. I mean, you saw what I had to fight, those things could be massive…I only had one friend, his name was Roxas."

I grew silent at the mention of him as I worried slightly for his own well-being. Kairi was quick to observe this and gently placed a hand on my cheek and then kissing my forehead gently. "We don't have to talk about it now…We have plenty of time."

I took that as an out, giving a half-smile as I nodded and we simply remained silent for a time. However, silence became deafening and the questions I had continued to chew at me. Inevitably, with no conversation going on, I began my questioning.

"Why were you acting so odd at the Coliseum…? Unlike you, my appearance didn't change much so why did you bother asking my name and going all those extra steps to fluster me?" I seriously didn't get it. She clearly remembered me perfectly, so why all the extra steps? Why the totally unneeded comments to screw with me?

"It was clear you didn't remember me when we looked at each other in the Coliseum after the fight. So I tried to see if I could make you remember, and it clearly didn't work by asking your name. The rest of it was just because I could at the time, teach you a lesson for not remembering me." She responded, her face turning into a pout as she stared at me.

Hey now, wasn't my fault!

Either way, that sounded like Kairi alright…I sighed and smiled a bit as I nodded. "You're cruel you know?" "You still love me." "Yeah, I do." I admitted as I grinned a bit wider. However the smile soon faded as I moved in for the most important question of them all.

"I only have one last question." I began, as I leaned against the backboard of the bed I was sitting on. Kairi said nothing and I took it as permission to fire away.

"How did you survive? Destiny Islands was totally occupied the last I can recall…So…Well this may sound somewhat crude but how are you alive? You lived on the same island as me and the last I can remember it was lit up with blazing infernos…" I spoke and Kairi instantly diverted her gaze, though I continued on. "I guess it isn't so much how did you survive; as it is how do you have a house with a bodyguard? I doubt think they offer residency to prisoners of war…"

"They do when your parents are traitors…"

…

No…

Kairi instantly moved forward and latched onto me, burying her face into my chest. Those seven words were enough to explain it all. She didn't need to give some elaborate explanation…No…Her parents…They…They…

"They lowered the defenses on our island to let the Organization come through unopposed…In return we were unharmed and allowed to migrate…"

Those few words cut right into me like a knife into hot butter. I had no words to describe how I felt. Just as things in the present began to turn around for me, a revelation from my past comes up…I just had to ask. Ignorance is bliss, why couldn't I have just let myself be ignorant…?

My mind began to go blank, though my body still reacted to its instincts. It did what I wanted to do, and that was run. I gently pulled Kairi off me, and due to her tight grip upon my shirt it caused a rip to form along the right side of it.

Once I was off the bed and my feet where upon the floor I was off like a bullet, rushing for the door. I could hear her cry my name and this caused the sword-wielding man known as Leon to suddenly fling the door open once again.

His eyes locked onto me and he seemed confused for a moment. Unfortunately for him, the distance between the bed and the door was far enough for me to build up a considerable amount of momentum that ended up colliding straight into him. I may have not been taller than he was but when one bulk of weight is running right into your chest at a considerable speed it doesn't matter how tall I was or how much I weighed.

He fell back and I managed to knock him off his feet, but as a result I was knocked off mine as well. Though I was on top of our heap of bodies, so that allowed me to push off his chest with my hand and bolt again, going right and sprinting down the corridor.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I needed to be alone, I needed to try and collect the broken pieces of myself. I heard Leon yell from behind but it fell upon deaf ears as I kept going and going. From what I could gather from passing windows was that I was on the highest floor of the house, and guessing from the height I could guess the house was roughly three stories tall.

My stomach wretched at the thought. This house was bought with the payment being the lives of everyone…Not just my family but everyone else on the islands. This house was exchanged for the bodies of everyone on Destiny Islands, and somewhere within the heap of bodies was my family…

The whole idea was simply too much for me to bear as I quickly burst through the closet door to my right that I could find. As I did, night air enveloped my being and I felt the shock of coolness run down my spine. I was just now aware of how far up I previously was. I was now upon deck that allowed me to see the entire city I was located within.

However, I didn't pay any attention as I dashed to the railing and bent over it, releasing the contents of my stomach. This carried on for a few minutes…I'll spare the details. Regardless, once I had finished releasing my stomach it was just dry heaving as tears streamed down my face.

My family…Everyone I knew…Images flashed through my head of my family and hazy memories of my friends. I felt the tears begin to grow more and more as my dry heaving ceased.

I wanted my mom…When I was young, whenever Vanitas or I would become frightened from some nightmare she'd always hold us in her arms and gently comb her fingers through our hair. I missed her so much…I would do anything to have her hold me again. I'd do anything to have my dad take me to see a blitzball game again…I'd do anything to argue with Vanitas one last time…

I soon fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands. I couldn't feel hatred or contempt for Kairi or her parents…I wanted too, I wanted to let every fiber of my soul be consumed in pure rage and scorn. But I couldn't. Not from lack of trying, but because the sadness that overtook me.

These past years I had begun to detach myself from the memories of that tragic event. When I did that, the emotions were detached as well. I still clearly remembered it but I guess I was trying to desensitize myself, and it was working. I was no longer plagued with nightmares of the event in my sleep.

But this caused all those emotions I bottled up to gush to the surface and now they were taking over me, thus all I could feel was sadness. I kept my face buried deep into my palms as I choked back sob after sob, refusing to let this overcome me entirely. Every tear slipped through, despite vigorous resistance.

All these years…I had tried to give off a pseudo-image of being some strong, apathetic pillar of endurance…I convinced Roxas, Phil, and Hercules I was. And I even convinced myself. However, now the reality came true to me. I was no pillar, I was just a pile of rubble that missed his family and ignored his problems.

If Kairi's parents hadn't let it happen…I can't say how things would have changed but I know my dad could have fended them off valiantly. Or at least helped Mother, Vanitas, and I escape...There were many different and better routes that could have happened…

However, the one that happened was they both died deaths to allow Vanitas and I to escape…And even then, Vanitas never survived.

My lamenting was cut short by the sound of footsteps stepping out onto the deck. Judging by the weight of them it was Kairi, and it was more likely to be Leon then.

"Janitor isn't going to be happy with you…" Was the response I was met with as I assumed he saw some of the vomit on the railing. Was I supposed to care? Oh no, they get to clean up my vomit. How dare I inconvenience them.

I was expecting Leon to just grab me and yank me away to somewhere unknown. However, I heard his footsteps walk in front of me and a hand come upon my shoulder. Instead of a violent jerk, I was met with a slight squeeze as I spared a glance to see him crouch down in front of me.

His optics were calm, and his lips were set in a firm line, yet he didn't seem upset or even annoyed. And when he began to speak, his voice didn't show any signs of irritation with me or the fact that I just collided with him not too long ago.

"I heard what went on. Walls in this house are paper thin." To prove a point he knocked on the wall behind me and a hollow thud resounded. "Kind of literally really…Anyways, that's not the point…I'm bad at these kinds of things okay? And I doubt anything I can say here will help ease whatever pain or sadness you feel. However, I do have advice."

I was being treated like a mental patient now…Great. I think I'd rather just take a harsh beating than being patronized like I was some delicate flower. I may be emotionally breaking into tiny fragments but I still was grown enough to not need some run-of-the-mill advice.

"Don't judge Kairi because of what her parents did…" Was the simple sentence given to me as I blinked a few times, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "When I was forced here…I was assigned to watch her. She was extremely introverted and hardly wanted anything to do with anybody, even her parents. I began to piece things together as I heard fragments of conversations through the walls. I admit, your anger for her parents is justified. They are traitors."

I had to admit; he was speaking boldly and surprised me. Despite his warning that walls were paper thing, he seemed to be unphased by it.

"But Kairi…I am no physiatrist but from her behavior I don't think she approved of what they did either. And she has been reclusive for all these years. Until tonight. When she drug your unconscious body through the gates calling for assistance. When I helped her carry you, and asked her what was going on….It was a great sight." A smile painted his visage as he cast his gaze away.

"She wouldn't stop talking about you. She was smiling and laughing and it was the happiest I've seen her. The most…well alive I have seen her. Some days I questioned if she was even all there while her body was set on auto-pilot…So please, don't point your anger in the wrong direction." He concluded and I sat there. I sat there utterly slack-jawed and baffled.

He wasn't wrong, the anger that I wanted to point at Kairi was unjustified and simply wrong altogether. However, without him so simply pointing out the obvious my anger ebbed. At least for Kairi…

"Also, I imagine the idea is tempting but don't try killing her parents either. Their bodyguards won't hesitate to cut you into pieces. Got it?"

I nodded numbly, though the words seemed hollow to me as he moved to standing fully erect. "I should get going…Stay here as long as you want. Make sure to get some sleep" Leon finished as he calmly began to saunter away and I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Thank you…"

Leon stopped, turned his head to gaze at me before he wordlessly left, although I could note a faint smile dawned upon his lips.


	6. Tell-tale Heart

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Six: Tell-tale Heart**

* * *

My feet carried me down the stark white corridor that led to where I could vaguely recall my room was. This place was so gigantic, that trying to memorize the entire layout of each floor would take a fair amount of time. As I continued to wander towards the assumed position my room was, I began to mull over some of the info I had picked up on during the conversation I had just previously had with everyone.

Speaking of them, I wondered why Namine had opted to stay and continue to chat even though the conversation was lasting far past midnight. I would have loved to stay, but from all the events and action in this past day, I needed rest or my body would just shut down on its own.

Some of the info however, kept my mind active and working while I sauntered on ahead. Cloud and Sephiroth were the two main focal points of what I picked up on. I soon understood that while they were slaves, they had much more freedom than any normal slave would. Well, I guess that goes for all of us here. I doubt any slave in all of this…'district' was treated this well. Anyways, I am digressing here.

They were both bodyguards for Namine. That didn't come as much of a shock considering each of them seemed more than physical fit for the task and they just had sheer intimidation working for them. Mainly Sephiroth, just the way his eyes would trace over you and examine every little feature. It was as if he was searching for a weakness…He reminded me over Sora in that way. Always searching for a weakness to take.

Cloud on the other hand didn't need to really analyze for weaknesses. The glare alone was enough to kill, and there were a few times I was sure I'd be pushing up daisies. So the whole bodyguard thing came as no real revelation, but what was a revelation was the fact that they were not originally Namine's. They were here parents.

I obviously didn't get the full story but I managed to read between the lines and what I do know is that Namine's parents had been assassinated. I couldn't gather how or why but I was able to deduce that Sephiroth and Cloud felt a great amount of guilt and responsibility for whatever happened. Whenever I brought the subject up they either looked away or immediately forced the topic to change.

This is just assumption, but I imagine that is why they stayed Namine's bodyguards. To make sure the same didn't happen to her. Or perhaps they had no choice and the law forbid them to change masters. I truly had no idea on this and it was mere speculation. I didn't have the guts to just outright ask. It was because of the environment I had been in these past few years.

At the Coliseum digging too deep into the past of some people could make easy enemies. If someone wanted to tell you about what they went through, they would. On top of that, some people didn't enjoy people digging too deep because some people didn't want to come to terms with things from their past.

Sora was one of those people…He gave me a brief rundown of his experiences, but after that completely refused to go on. He didn't wish to give any detail on the matter. I remember one time I had asked one question too many times and he snapped, telling me to 'worry about myself' before storming off. If I had to guess, he just didn't want to face his past. This was usually the case with younger people who suffered traumatic experiences.

I handled things differently however. I let everything out when someone asked, it helped me come to terms with a lot of it and while I still feel resentment for those who did it, I no longer feel sorrow. I know it may seem odd, but I am numb to any sort of feeling of sadness attached to that memory. All that comes from it now is a strong desire for revenge. It has all melded into one singular purposes that I will use.

Even now, while I am under the rather hospitable care of Namine, I cannot help but feel fury directed to this entire nation I am trapped in…However, right now I didn't have much of anything I could do in the matter. Trying to arm myself and go rogue had a very slim chance of working out for me; especially since my knowledge of the area was so little. The only two places I knew of were the Coliseum and this estate…

I soon managed to find my room, to which I lazily pushed open the door and inspected my surroundings. The room was lit mainly by the moonlight pouring in through one of the windows, so I saw no need to flip on a light switch.

If I had to guess, this was a guest bedroom. This was evident by the lack of furnishing. There was only one spare bed, that was of course covered in white sheets and the pillows enveloped in white pillowcases. One metallic desk resided in the corner. Other than that, the room was covered in a blaring stark white.

Figures.

I honestly felt too fatigued to truly complain about the poor design choice for this room, and the whole entire house honestly. With a few weary strides, my form utterly collapsed upon the bed, collapsing my eyelids and letting myself be carried off into a blissful slumber.

The sleep was well needed, letting some fatigue wash away from my aching muscles. My eyelids no longer felt weighed down by the weight of the World. On top of that, it allowed my mind a chance to restart and prevents itself from being overloaded with all the new information thrust to it. Sleep was truly wonderful.

I wish I could have gotten more of it.

I had no idea what time it was or for how long I had been asleep for, but out of nowhere, a scream pierced the air and my eardrums; abruptly kicking me out of my semi-comatose state. Even in my weary state I could tell the scream was clearly a female one coming from the room over. My body lurched and went too sit up as soreness now screamed through my body and begged for me to stay.

Don't ask me what it was, but within seconds my feet regardless of pain swept themselves off the bed and onto the floor as I then forced myself into a standing position. I then sprinted with whatever energy I could muster to the door and every muscle in me was now yelling at me to quit and my own two legs threatened to give out underneath me.

Somehow I managed to reach the door and practically hurdled into it while twisting the knob, swinging it open as I tumbled into the wall parallel.

"I'm this far, may as well not head back now…" I whispered as I pushed myself off the wall and tumbled towards the door adjacent to mine where I could vaguely recall the scream coming from. Of course, this was Namine's room as well but that was the farthest thought within my mind.

I twisted the silver knob, feeling the cold metal send a wave of bone-chilling cold down my spine. It caused me to hesitate momentarily but memories of the Coliseum flooded my memories as I couldn't help but smile a bit. Weird right? Smiling at the memories of the hell I went through.

"Phil didn't raise a quitter…" I muttered as I pushed the door wide open and took a few cautious steps inside. I saw nothing that would cause someone to scream…No intruder or ghost or anything that could incite fear.

Instead, all I heard was a soft weeping that resonated throughout the cube-shaped room. My eyes immediately went to the bed that was flooded with the Moon's vibrant white light. It was then I was reminded that I was within Namine's room, when I saw her laying there curled into a ball. Her pale blond locks in tied back into a bun and her usually bright shining sapphire orbs were squeezed shut as her lips were visibly trembling along with the rest of her body.

I slowly walked forward, feeling my lips turn down into a frown as I called out to her a few times and received no response. It wasn't long before I was now standing before her bedside and I slowly let my form sit down upon the mattress.

As soon as my body made contact with the bed, her hand jolted out in one pale blur and grasped the very front of my shirt. In one surprisingly powerful tug she had me to the side; closer to her. In sheer seconds, her arms wrapped themselves firmly around my neck to the point of where it was painful. The gap that was between us was closed as her face was now buried into my chest and I could feel her tears soaking through the fabric of my shirt.

Needless to say, I was a bit surprised as I just laid there and stared down at her in slight shock. "N-Namine…?" I spoke as the weeping started back up. "I was having night terrors." Was the curt response I was given, her voice only a shadow of what it once was. Before it was so…lively and energetic now she simply sounded crestfallen.

"What should I do…? Do you want me to get Cloud or-" I spoke hesitantly before the grip around my neck tightened and cut me off. "No, you're my friend…Just hold me…Please hold me…" That was a weird excuse for me not to get him but regardless I slowly lifted my arms and brought them around her back to hold her close to my chest as I looked down with a small frown. In time, the vice grip she had on my neck with her arms ceased and it became a lax. I looked down to her as I noticed her form had slowly begun to stop trembling so much.

"What was the nightmare about?" It may have been an insensitive question but it was one that deserved an answer. She was silent for a time and I almost assumed she had fallen asleep once more. "I had a dream of the day I saw my parents assassinated."

Oh.

I silently hoped she didn't expect me to respond to that because I had zero clue at all how to. Thankfully, she didn't and continued to talk after noting my silence. "I see it almost every night…You would think I'd be able to do something to control it since it is _my _dream… But no matter how hard I try, all I see is my father moving to cover me from the assault and I can only hear the anguished screams of my mother…"

I could feel her head look up to me and I shifted my eyes down to meet her dual sapphire gems that now reflected the Moon's light. "Do you have dreams like that, Roxas?"

There was a question and statement I didn't expect. I hadn't given her enough credit...Dreaming of those things must have been like hell. Was that why she had stayed up so late talking to the others? However, the way she asked the question also took me back. How had she become so composed in a few minutes when she was just a trembling ball of fear? Regardless to this little fact, I racked my brain to try to think of any dreams that could induce such terror. There were a few scary dreams I had but nothing like watching my own parents die night after night.

I slowly shook my head as my voice came out like a whisper. "No, anytime I had a bad dream I always managed to…Stop it. I always woke up before the fall, or I dreamed my way out of it." Namine moved closer to my face as she examined my visage a bit, her brows furrowing together. It was like she was looking for some trace of dishonesty.

I would have moved back or tried to get her out of my personal bubble but to be blunt, I was too tired to care. I felt myself slowly drifting farther and farther back into a slumber. It didn't help her bed felt like one gigantic feather and she was like a miniature heater. My eyelids began to slip.

"How do you do it?" Why did she have to be so difficult? Couldn't I get some rest for my heroic efforts? "Roxas!"

I groaned quietly as I struggled to keep my eyelids open. "I don't know, I just do it. I don't know how, just when things start to go wrong I force them to fix and be right…" "Stop grumbling I can barely understand you…" Namine whined softly as she gently prodded my stomach with her finger.

I jolted a bit. Oh no you don't. My stomach is a huge no go area. One arm came from her back and swatted her hand away as my eyes became slits. Partially because I was tired, partially because of her childish antics. "Don't you touch me there…Can we talk about this when the sun comes up? I want to sleep."

Namine seemed to have a devious smile on her visage now. Was she just faking it earlier? "Come on Roxas, I just want to know…" Oh don't you try whining, my eyes may be 85% closed but I still see that grin. "I could always go back to my bed." "I could always follow you."

"Why are you making this so difficult?" "I am curious." "You're difficult- agh! Don't poke me there!" "Awww, is the little baby sensitive there?" "Who are you calling little, baby face?"

Namine fell silent as she looked away with a pout, staring at me with pseudo-ire in her irises. "Quit pouting, you're not a good actor. Except when I first came in, I legitimately thought you were scared." I joked, chuckling a little bit. The ire that was fake soon became real right before my eyes, and in one swift motion her hand became a fist and hit me straight in my weak spot.

I coughed in slight pain and ended up rolling onto my back away from her. Problem was, I was laying right on the edge of the bed. Subsequently, I fell right off and landed with a solid thump on the ground below. "Ow! The hell was that for!?" I shouted, wide awake now.

"I wasn't faking you jerk! I was legitimately scared! You think I'd lie about something like that!?" "Then why the hell were you calm after like a few minutes!?" Silence.

I was about to call her on it, before her voice came out once more. "You calmed me down. You made me happy."

…What?

"Knowing you cared enough to check on me made me happy. Plus having someone there made it all…easier…" I slowly sat up and peered at her on the bed only to find that she was facing away from me. She really knew how to make me feel like an ass…

I pulled myself onto the bed and slowly lay beside her, remaining silent. It would stay that way and no more words would be exchanged this night. All that would happen was that she scooted back closer to me, her back against my chest. Then, she grabbed both of my arms and wrapped them around her waist as she huffed and kept her back to me all the same.

I figured it was the least I could do as I drifted back to sleep.


	7. Heart of Rage

Hearts in Chains

**Chapter Seven: Heart of Rage  
**

* * *

Soreness. It was a feeling I had begun to adjust to these past few years, I mean what would you expect really? I fought countless battles within the Coliseum, most of them not only mentally tasking but as well as physically so of course. As I felt my mind begin to regain consciousness from the sleep I was in, the regular feelings of fatigue coursed through every muscle and appendage I had. This was all bearable; I had, as I said previously, become accustom to it.

However, a new feeling surfaced and melded with the fatigue aching in my joints. This feeling did not predominate my muscles, cartilage, or limbs; it instead took refuge in my heart. This feeling was one I hadn't felt for many years, and it was one I had entirely forgotten about…

As my eyelids lifted as I gazed out towards the rising sun that had stirred me from my slumber. It was then I realized what it was. It was hope. It had manifested overnight and it had begun to fill in the gap in my heart that had been empty for a few years.

Now I am aware of the contradiction here. Why would a slave feel hope, after all the revelations thrust upon me in such a short period of time? Well, to be blunt, the fact is that I am a lot closer to accomplishing something than twenty-four hours ago. Twenty-four hours ago, I was locked in a damp, dreary, dimly lit cage. My only hope for survival was to hopefully find an opening in the gigantic armor that was the Coliseum with Roxas. Oh, did I mention that I fought a variety of abnormal beasts that pushed me to my limit every few days or so? There wasn't much hope to be had in that scenario.

The only upside to any of that was Roxas was with me, while currently he wasn't…However, at least now, while I may be a slave I at least can smell the fresh morning air instead of the metallic scent of blood. I can feel the suns warm rays against my sun instead of the fluorescent lights of the Coliseum. I may have to hear many voices that will yell at me for something trivial (Like puking off their balcony for example.) but there is an upside. I at least get to hear Kairi's within it all. Meanwhile, at the Coliseum, the only positive voices I heard were Roxas' and Phil's. Other than that, it was a symphony of angry chants from the crowds.

It was hard to argue that I wasn't at least in a better place than previously. There were problems, just as there always would be, but now they were actually possible. I had a place to start…With this feeling in my heart and thoughts in my mind, I rose to my feet and moved slowly towards the balcony. I looked at the horizon and the rising sun that was already washing away the slight chill the night had left. I slowly lifted my hand and touched the area of skin over my heart that was accessible due to my still ripped shirt.

My fingernails dug gently into the skin as I felt every beat of my heart and I parted my lips slowly. The city before me was beautiful; the infrastructure was simply extraordinary. The architecture of each building was unique in its own special way and stood out to those around it. The color scheme of things was different everywhere you looked, nothing was ever simple or monochromatic. The rays of sunshine made the city shine in a jubilant glow.

"I am going to burn this entire city, district, or whatever it is to the ground." I whispered out flatly, my eyes narrowing as I looked upon it. The infrastructure was built on top of dead bodies, lost lives paved the way for this forsaken place…All that glitters isn't gold. I only have one goal in mind, and that is the utter destruction of the people responsible for the loss of my family and running the lives of everyone I care for.

I do not care if my goal isn't exactly classified as 'good' or 'righteous.' I do not need to be the hero. I am doing what feels right to me. I know it cannot bring my family back, and I am not expecting to feel complete once I accomplish my goal. I have no delusions of grandeur if I do manage to do what I say. But right now, it's an eye for an eye, and I am willing to go blind in the process if it means somehow quelling the anguish and hatred in my heart.

This hope? It isn't the lovey dovey kind of hope, it is the hope that I can accomplish my revenge. I am not a hero. Nor am I a villain. Both of those views are subjective to who looks at me and they are essentially black and white. I am simply who I am, and I only want what my heart wants.

After a few minutes of waking up along the balcony, I decided to step back inside the large estate. My first thought was to head to the only place I truly knew in this large place. Kairi's room.

I figured I may as well clear the air between us, and try to make sure we are on the same page. After a night to calm my temper, Leon's words seemed even more right. She wasn't to be held responsible for the acts her parents committed, blaming her would just be needlessly cruel. Plus, she was the only friend I had in this new World I was pulled into…

So I began to saunter down the hallway, sliding my hands into my pockets as my eyes drifted out of boredom to the many painting on the wall. They were of typical fancy things you would expect to see; flowers, fruit, sunsets, and various richly dressed people.

It soon became incredibly tedious since they began to blur together and look the same. Each picture of fruit was pretty much the same except they were arranged slightly differently. So instead, I focused my eyes down the center of the exceptionally long corridor as I let a yawn escape my lips. However, mid-yawn, I noticed something coming in my direction.

It was another person.

He wasn't there before, and now I was caught on a collision course with whoever this was. It certainly wasn't Leon. From the distance, I noted easily that they were a male and their hair was an ebony color. It was not styled a certain way, his bangs went in every direction and in the back it cascaded down his back and nearly to the floor. The way he carried himself had an air of authority as we both drew closer to one another, it could be seen in his ramrod posture and the way his head was titled ever so slight upwards, as if he was looking down at you. Looking down with from what I could tell were vermilion-hued irises that stood out a mile away.

His lips were set in one firm line, and his face was as pure as porcelain, standing in stark contrast to his eyes. There was no sign of facial hair from what I could see. On top of this, he was dressed rather professionally, you know, suit and tie? Much more nicely than any slave would be dressed is my point. My analysis of him was abruptly cut off when his nearly barked commands at me. "Slave! Halt right where you are!" I expected it to come from a voice behind me, but instead it was from none other the man I was examining.

I obeyed and halted in my tracks as he now approached me at a much more rapid pace. Soon, he was before me and looking down at my with condescension in his eyes. It was his turn to scan every inch of me as I stood before him. "What is your name? And why are you not in proper uniform? Actually, never mind that, why are you wearing a shirt that is about to slip off your scrawny little body?"

I felt a slight pinch of annoyance rise as he commented on my figure. The Coliseum didn't exactly feed us like Kings so excuse the hell out of me. However, responding was probably the smarter thing to do than making a sarcastic comment. Whoever this dude was, probably had the authority to punish me with a whip. That wouldn't be the best way to start out my morning adventure…

"My name is Sora…I am a slave your daughter bought from the Coliseum just the other day. As for my shirt, I had begun to fall and someone tried to catch me, except they caught my shirt. So, it kind of…ripped." It wasn't the total truth but it wasn't a total lie either. I didn't really feel like explaining the whole situation to hi-

"Ah, so you are the slave my daughter bought…"

…

The words shot right through me as I immediately picked up the key words in that statement. This was her father, obviously…Memories began to hit me like a train from every direction as I began to recall more of my past that I had suppressed for years.

His name was…Vincent. Vincent Valentine.

Just as I came upon the revelation of who he was, he seemed to have a similar epiphany as I watched his eyes widen much as mine had. "Wait…You seem…familiar…That name…"

I'll be honest here, my thoughts weren't exactly focused on trying to remember every personality trait he had. Instead, I was heavily considering taking the nearest vase around me and bashing it over his skull.

This man…He was responsible for the deaths of so many people, including my family. I didn't have time to let the past come to me and make me feel sentimental. I had done enough living in the past, now it was time to live in the present. Like I said, now wasn't the time for me to act like some hero or decent person.

My eyes were darting everywhere and anywhere to find an object of some use to do what my heart was practically pleading me to do. I found a vase not too far to the side; however, it wasn't the vase I was focused on. Right in front of it laid a silver, ornate letter-opener.

"It's been so long Sora…I…" I could hear him beginning to speak. I didn't want to hear some apology, I did not want an explanation! My muscles tensed as I prepared to dash for the aforementioned object, however a hand seized my shoulder. I expected it to be Vincent in some attempt to be sentimental with me, however it was not.

"Ah, Leon…Glad to see you are awake." That would explain the hand on my shoulder…Did he know? The strength in which he gripped my shoulder signified that he did as he pulled me back a bit. I didn't look back, my eyes were still locked onto the planned weapon.

"Good to see you as well sir. I see you have met your daughters newest…purchase. And it seems you know each other rather well." "Ah, yes I do. He and my daughter were once romantically acquainted. Hmmm, it is a small world seeing you once more Sora."

Small world? More like the only one I knew you allowed to be burned to the god damn ground. And is he just going to ignore the fact I am now a slave and pretend everything is peachy!? There are so many things wrong here I can't even begin to fathom it.

Meanwhile, as I was ranting in my head, Leon responded in my steed. "Ah, sorry. He is a bit…Out of it I suppose. Last night was certainly busy for him. Here, allow me to go change him into uniform…" Leon began to push me forward and past Vincent, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

"I shall speak to you later then, Sora."

Words couldn't even begin to describe the rage I felt. I however was powerless to stop Leon pretty much shoving me forward like a shovel. Once I assumed we were out of earshot I spoke. "You can let me go now."

"I thought we were clear last night about what you were planning." "…I don't know what you are talking about, I wasn't going to do-" "Don't lie to me. I could see your muscles tensing up, and your head was tilted a bit and from behind it looked like you were giving that vase a sideways glance." "I was actually aiming for the letter-opener."

Leon stopped me outside of some door, presumably we had passed Kairi's room a while ago. He the used his grip on my shoulder to turn me so I faced him. He didn't exactly seem…pleased. His lips parted as an annoyed sigh came out. "Answer a question for me."

Wasn't much of a request, more like a demand…Regardless, I stayed silent as I stared up to him. "Let's say I wasn't there…" He began, whispering lowly as his sapphire eyes focused down on me. "And you did go with your gut and try to disembowel Vincent with a…letter-opener. We will disregard the fact that he probably has some type of weapon on him and you would be dead after the second swing. Let us say, by some miracle, you actually did stab him enough times to actually kill him. Then what would you do?"

Realization slowly came over me as my actions became more foolhardy the more I thought. Luckily, I didn't have to admit this as Leon continued. "You don't know. He'd be dead, and you'd have to be on the run. And good luck trying to escape from here easily. Not as if Kairi would help you, you just filleted her father. I sure as hell wouldn't. No disrespect, but I don't know you and I am not going to risk being executed because of some ham-fisted assassination attempt. So, we are clear that your plan would probably not have worked due to Vincent being most likely armed? And even if by some miracle you did end him, you'd only have achieved a short-term objective." Leon continued on, popping holes in my plans left and right without mercy.

"You kill him? You kill the man who _allowed _the death of those on your little island. What about the men who actually did the deed? The ones who physically killed your family? I am not a big advocate for revenge, but if you are going to do it then at least look at the future. Every action you do has a consequence, and that consequence may sometimes be death. Trying to kill Vincent would have resulted in just that. If you are fine with dying, then at least make sure you do all you want before you kick the bucket."

I was a bit shocked I was getting advice about how to kill people and how to exact revenge from Leon, but grateful all the same. I tended to forget he was a slave along with me; maybe it was because of the attire? Regardless, he had plenty of points and none that I could try to dispute. My dejected glance to the floor was enough for him however.

"Good…Now that we are on the same page, go get dressed and make up with Kairi." The door we stood in front of was pushed open as Leon began to saunter away.

"Thank you." I stated, my eyes flickering up to his turned back. He acknowledged my statement with a wave of his hand as he continued to go down the corridor. I let out a slow sigh as I turned my body and entered the room.

It was only lit by the light from the rising sun that cast in through the numerous windows around me. The room was somewhat barren, with only a door to my left and a few stray boxes in the center. Presumably, this is what I was supposed to be going for, so I moved towards them and bent to peel them open. First thing that caught my attention was a yellow sticky note atop the contents reading. "Slaves must shower before putting on their formal attire."

It was then I noticed the uniforms that lay beneath the note. The uniforms were nothing fancy honestly, just a crimson tie with a white shirt and black jacket to go over it. The pants were simple black khakis and shoes were brown loafers.

It took me a fair amount of time to finally find my right size for everything. I wasn't exceptionally tall or short, I was what you would call average for a mall. That sounds like it'd be a simple find but it really wasn't, apparently they were more used to have larger and bulkier slaves.

I picked up the items and gazed at the door to my left, presumably that would be the shower? The prospect excited me; finally for once I could clean myself properly. The Coliseum barely provided us with enough water to wash our face. Their logic apparently was that we'd be dead soon enough so why bother wasting water on us.

I suppressed the anger that was beginning to cook inside me as I pushed the door open which lead to a rather lavish bathroom. "I'm surprised, didn't think they'd give me something actually decent." Everything shone perfectly, the sink top being made from what appeared to be marble, and a full-body glass mirror was beside it. Opposite of it was a sparkling white porcelain toilet.

I guess if you wanted to watch yourself poop then you could.

However, what attracted me most was the shower straight ahead. There was not a spec of dirt to be found, for now at least. The clothing I was carrying went straight from my arms to the floor and the clothes on me were ripped from my skin as I practically jumped into the shower.

I cranked the water levers in various directions to adjust the heat. I didn't even budge a bit when ice cold water began to be poured on me from the showerhead. It was just nice to feel my skin be cleansed by water. The only thing close to this that I had ever received in a long time was when I fought a mix of Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody Heartless.

Heartless, while they may look incompetent are more than aware of certain situations. As soon as one would cast blizzard the other would cast firaga and suddenly, I'd be drenched. I digress, after a few minutes I finally got the water adjusted to a nice, steamy temperature.

I looked down momentarily and I could see loads of grime just washing down my body and down the drain soon after. My hair went flat as well as I softly ran my fingers through the plethora of knots tangled within. I just stood there for a while and let my skin be rinsed clean before reaching to the side and grabbing a bar of soap.

I began to rub myself from head to do, shoving the bar of soap deep in as I rubbed relentlessly. I'll spare you the details of the process, but after about fifteen minutes or so I finally felt clean. Using shampoo, I repeated the same process with my hair as I closed my eyes and began to scrub into my scalp. As I did this and rinsed my hair out, thoughts began to conjure in my head.

What would my job be like? Would I just be keeping Kairi company or would I be doing menial labor of some sort. Hopefully it was the former and not the latter, I get bored rather easily…But that would be all too simple, just keeping the girl I enjoy company? Getting her a beverage or a snack whenever she wanted it, it'd just be too easy.

These thoughts continued to persist in my head as I stepped out from the shower and began to dry myself off with a towel hanging near the shower. I tried to make some haste so that I could go and see Kairi and get things resolved as quickly as I could. I was never really angry at her I suppose, just the news hit me so suddenly and I was at my limit for the day.

However, today was new and I was filled with the odd sensation of hope. So with a grin upon my visage, I began to dress myself in the formal attire. Once everything was said and done, I looked into the mirror.

I am not one to brag, but I looked sharp as ever. I mean, anything was an upgrade compared to the rags I once wore and that white T-shirt that was ripped from the collar to my midriff. My hair had begun to take its natural form and spike up into any direction it felt, my skin now not only felt pure but looked it as well. I didn't know how it looked at the Coliseum but I imagine it was smeared with grime, blood and dirt. While it still had blemishes here and there, it was without a doubt cleaner.

And for once in ages I had been able to get a solid look at my irises, which still maintained a bright azure glow from when I was a kid. Some things never change I suppose…Like the man in a black cloak standing behind me.

Wait.

I felt my body tense up as over my shoulder a figure stood behind me shrouded in a black cloak. I spun around and immediately put my fists up in a defensive stance as I took a step back, pressing my back against the mirror. Much to my dismay, the figure still remained there when I turned around. I was really hoping it was just some weird figment of my imagination.

"Who are yo-" "You are Sora, correct?" I blinked and slowly lowered my fists to my side, arching my brow a bit. Was he the help or…? What was with the get-up? How did he know my name? While I was busy asking myself these pointless questions he spoke once more. "I will assume that as a yes. Hmmm…Tell me, how much do you hate the people who killed your family?"

My body felt numb for a moment as my heart-skipped a beat or two. Had someone heard Leon and I's conversation and reported us? Was this some highly skilled assassin that was going to end me right here? No, no I couldn't die here. My hands instantly rose back to a defensive position as I watched him carefully. The question he asked was a fully loaded one and I had no intention to answer it.

"Silence…? Unusual response. Regardless it doesn't matter what you say, I can tell just by your heart. You have an excessive amount of hatred and anguish within it. Your heart pumps it right into your veins." See my heart? What the hell was this guy on about? Was he some-

I felt a sudden strike to my chest that bypassed my guard and pushed me farther back against the mirror. "Feed the hatred." Were the words spoke as I suddenly felt an energy pulse into me. I know that sounds vague but I couldn't describe it. It didn't physically harm me but I could feel something working into my blood as the chemicals in my body began to change.

The feeling dissipated just as it came, and my body felt regular. His hand retracted, as he gazed at me behind his hood. "This is how you will achieve your true desires." I questioned the statement but I felt a sudden in my weight materialize. I urgently looked to the side and some sort of essence appeared from thin air and formed in my hand. For some reason, my body instinctively grabbed ahold of it and as my skin made contact, the essence materialized into a tangible object.

"A…keyblade…"

In my hand, I held a simple keyblade, much like the one I had used previously to fight that large heartless. I blinked a few times; questions began to come out of thin air in my head as I felt myself question everything that had just happened.

"It is not like the keyblade you used in the Coliseum," There was another question that popped into my head, how in the hell did this man know about my Coliseum past? "those were just generic knock-offs of what a real one is like. They only held a third of the power this has. This can hurt a human as well. Not cut them, but it can cause the same pain it would to a heartless. This blade has numerous spells within its realm of capability; you merely need to learn them."

This information was a lot that was thrust onto me, and it was becoming very annoying at how often sudden bucket loads of info were poured on me.

"Call upon it by merely thinking of its existence." He stated as the keyblade evaporated from my hands into the air and left only a few twinkles drifting in the air. I parted my lips to speak but he immediately placed a gloved hand over my mouth.

"I do not care about your questions. You should not either, they don't matter. All that matters is fulfilling your revenge." Then, just as he was done a oval of darkness appeared from behind him that he stepped backwards into. "I'll be observing…" And with that ominous statement, he and the darkness disappeared along with the answers to my questions.

What just happened?


	8. UPDATE

Update

My dearest apologies to all those following this story and expecting a update. It will be coming soon, but I have not had time to work as of late. You know how it goes for writers during the end of spring, exams my friends. They have me tied up along with varying extra activities. On top of this, soccer has me preoccupied and drained when studying doesn't do the job. So, just give a me a few days for me to slog through exams, and then I promise updates will start coming out much quicker. My thanks for dealing with this, have a great day!


End file.
